Different Yet The Same (DYTS)
by Cindy M 19
Summary: (DYTS) Kagome is a 'pure' Youkai Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko youkai (a Half-breed literally). She meet Inuyasha much before his mother die and she and him become friends. Some 140 years later they meet again. Is something going to happen different from the canon? Or everything is the same? M to be safe with 'The Talk' in 2 part 3.
1. Chapter 1

Different Yet The Same **(DYTS)**

Subs:

Hanyou- Half-breed** (a 'bad' word more like curse)**  
Hanyō - Half-Demon

Youkai- Demon

**(author note)**

_'Think'_

"Talk"

**'THINK LOUD'**

"SCREAM"

Breed- is as species of youkai

B.C. stands for "before Christ" and A.D. stands for "after death." (Is because demons in the history are alive and to not be confused with the 10 B.C. and 10 A.D.)

( the colors of Kagome's kimono * with their's numbers: only on the www. have space. www./media/uploads/2010/08/06/images/Kimono_Color_ )

**_/demon sound or talking to eachothers/_**

**(Chapter / Chapter name / year : - / - / -)**

**(/Someone Pov: ? Pov- unknow pov ( switch to other unknow pov)- ? Pov/) (the pov is going to continue like that until the names are know)**

kosode **(shirt)**  
hakama **(pants)**  
obi** (belt)**

**ft **is feet(s) tall

Summary: Kagome is a 'pure' Youkai Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko youkai (a Half-breed literally). She meet Inuyasha much before his mother die and she and him become friends. Some 140 years later they meet again. Is something going to happen different from the canon? Or everything is the same? **(Info before true chapter)**

She is going to age different from him, like Sesshoumaru... She is going to age 100 humans years, 1 youkai year. Inuyasha is going to age 10 human years, 1 Hanyō year.

Hers skill from each breed:

**Illusions, curses** - Kitsune/Fox (A nine tails fox)

**Reflex, Night vision and healing saliva** - Neko/Cat (A montain Cat)

**Smell and hearing** - Inu/Dog (A Shadow Dog.)

**Speed and stamina** - Ookami/Wolf (A water wolf.)

Normal full-demon(s) powers like: **Regeneration, True form, fake form and a lot more-** All demon blood have.

Breed info:

* * *

**_Kitsune/Fox:_ Also know as Nine Tail Fox.**

**The nickname is from it's nine tails, those that have nine tails are the most powerful fox youkai specie that ever live. They can make Illusions that can be very real and hurt a lot, they use that to train a young one to survive and win fights. They love humans as much they love tricks and pranks everyone, they are very mischievous and are know as pranksters. **

**They can control their's bodies to have a smaller shape(form) of a normal fox to move smoothly in narrow places. They have a small, a medium and it's true form.**

** The small form is like a normal fox with 35–50 cm as an adult fox. The medium form is a big horse, the tails could be 9 or show less tails. The true form is the original form of the fox. **

**The Specie: A 'Red Fox', most of the times if cross breed with a 'Shadow Dog' they fur are born black and stay black, they actually are one of the most friendly Youkai anyone can meet, even more when the 'Shadow Dog', but they still are fox and love to have fun.**

**Some myths say they curse anyone who pull or touch their's tails. Some say they can curse even the most powerful Youkai alive if they want.**

******True form: A fox with height of 45ft, the tails are 22ft. The tails are 9 when the youkai grow older, when they are born is one tail the older the more tails it is going to have. The fur usually is red, but if mated with a specie with the DNA more 'strong' when them the fur of the offspring is going to be the mate color.**

* * *

**_Neko/Cat:_ Also know as Mountain Cat.**

**The nickname is from it's habitat, as a Youkai they can swim, jump or even fly from Iriomote Island to Japan. They are very smart and clever youkai, they like to teach ****Youkai and Hanyō ****orphans **to survive and to live as youkai. They teach them only if the parents are dead or don't know who to survive or explain to the orphan, or have a human parent while the youkai parent is dead and the human parent don't know about Youkai. They also are very good at fighting with swords. They also are curious creatures, like most cats. 

**The specie: A Iriomote cat.**

**Myths: Some say they are mysterious youkais that don't exist, because is very rare to see one since they almost never get out of the island.**

**Some say they live in a different universe or space. They are a little small for their's strength. **

**True form: A cat with height of 39ft, the tail is 13ft. The fur varies with the type of breed the youkai mate, the more common is brown.**

* * *

**_Inu/Dog:_ Also know as Shadow Dog.**

**The nickname is from the black fur, different from many others Inu youkai(s) who have white fur, they are very rare to see, they are very human looks like and like humans a lot. They are very loyal, but if someone betray them, they hunt them like a hellhound.**

** If they think someone is dishonoring anyone, they will teach a lesson the other will never forget. **

**The Specie: A cross between an Akita and Shiba Inu. They have black fur because the genetic part of black Inus are much stronger than any other fur genetic making them hated by the majority of the Youkais by the liking of humans and their resemblance to humans.**

**These are some myths that say they are the most close to the japanese wolf. **

**Some say they are wolves which were 'domesticated' by humans (in their's demon forms) when they was puppies, some go back to the wild and others learn to turn into a human form and a much smaller form to keep living with them, the ones in the wild was gone, had survived the winter and moved to cooler places and their fur is white, because of that. **

**Some say they are the oldest Inu family that are the first Inu youkai and the first descendants when the wolves and dogs become two different species, (separated species).**

******True form: A dog with height of 52ft, the tail is 26ft. The fur is black, the gene of the fur is one of the strongest a youkai can have, making the others offspring of the specie the same color. It's body is adapted to jump, run hunt and some times to battle.**

* * *

_**Ookami/wolf: **_**Also know as Water wolf.**

**The nickname is from the swim and eating marine animals, principally fish. They always come out of Japan to warmer places. They can swim for hours until they get hungry, their's fur is waterproof and they can rest floating in the water.**

**The specie: A Honshu wolf. The only similarity with his animal counterpart is the need to have a pack with a mate and it must have a alpha, the Water Wolf are good hunters in the ground too, if need food for a specific reason they can hunt rabbit or even a deer The bigger the pack is the more strong it is. They have a very good stamina naturally by swimming and hunting fishes to eat, they are almost swim like a fish in the sea even in their's true form. They can call or alert some other of the pack with howls, if they howl all pack members go to their's location, it is more used to emergency or if the member is dying.**

******True form: A wolf with height of 55ft, the tail is 26ft. The fur is black or brown, They looks like a normal wolf, but the fur is adapted for swimming.**

* * *

She is going to have a sweet personality caring for everyone she likes and she just likes the good ones not caring for their race or any thing, she has an awesome judge of character.

She know who is good and who is bad, but get very angry when someone call someone Hanyou, glaring and growling at them, showing her teeth to them in a very intimidating way (Like when Kagome get angry on the anime, when Kagome is angry she get very badass, angry Kagome is a not good to have as a enemy).

She is a 'pure' blood Youkai, but she is a half breed, because of her parent's blood. Her mother is a Inu/Kitsune (Her Mother: Kitsune Her Dad: Inu) demon who was very sweet and her dad is a Ookami/Neko Youkai (His Mother: Neko His Dad:Ookami) demon who have a big temperament.  
They feel in love, become mates and start a family.

Souta is kagome brother, but he was 6 demon years old **(600 human years)** when Kagome and Inuyasha meet first, so he is not going to show up right now until 3 to 4 chapters. Kagome and her family is going to live in the past.

Inuyasha is not going to meet Kikyō.

**(I don't mind or hate Kikyō, she is going to meet Naraku, Naraku is not going to be 'evil' and they are going to be a couple, the shikon no tama was wished to Naraku to be healed again and the shikon dissapear and they live together forever...until they die a long time after they meet as a happy old married couple... 3 chapter is going to explain some things.)**

Miroku and Sango too are going to meet and become a couple, but they are going to meet Inyasha and kagome. Shippou is going to show up too, but his parents are alive, like Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Kagome's father and Sango family. **(chapter 5)**

Shippo's Kagome cousin by her mother's part of family and last but not least Kouga's her cousin by her dad part of family, but Inuyasha didn't know that until the third meeting with him.

**(You want to know here i find that expression 'and last but not least '? It is a pokemon game Sapphire in the contest part when they call you in the last one XD)**

Kagome look like in the first meeting: a 15 years old, but her true age is 1500 years, she was born in 10 B.C. Inuyasha looks in the first meeting: a 6 years old, his true age is 60 years, he was born** (in the story**) 1290 A.D.

**(Chapter: 1 / A meeting / ****01/04/****1350 A.D./ **)

**(/No One Pov/)**

The history begin in a village where you can see a very pretty female with black and blue hair, eyes are a mix of blue and brown, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs.

Her kimono colors: kosode is white with green leaves (348 * ), the hakama is a little more dark green when the kosode leaves (349 * ), the obi is a dark green (351 * ). She have a cute face, she looks like 15 years old, but her ears that are hidden by her hair make her true age a mistery.

The female was walking a course to trade for some type of food, grumbling softly about 'brats' and 'innocent puppy eyes' smiling a 'okay i will buy that for you little brat' after with smile thinking of 'unfair mother protecting little brat, must go trade food for little brat'

She sigh and could not help but look at two puppy white ears running after a ball, she forget the food and smile. As if the person was feeling the smile, it stop running and look at her diretion and moving it's ears to her direction.

* * *

She notice it was actually a young male who looked 6 years old with very cute ears and that he have the ball in his hands, she smell his scent now that the air was the wind changed the course to know he is a Hanyō, a cute inu Hanyō.

She smile making he look at her curiously.

**(/? Pov/)**

I feel someone looking at me a little different from the way someone could look at me (he don't know yet they glare at him with hate, he is a kid right now.) and i looked at the general diretion and see a pretty female smiling at me like my mother could look at me.

_'Is she a friend of mother?' _I think a little look at her curiously._ 'Maybe she can play with me?'_

But before I can do anything my mother got close and i look at her smiling. "Oka-san i find someone looking at me like you do... Is she your friend?"

My mother ask with a soft smile. "Really? She did? I don't think i have a friend appearing so late... Where she is?"  
I smile and point at a diretion and began to run at the way I was pointing. "Come on oka-san. I think she go that way."

I got to the place the female was looking at me and smelled the ground and said. "The smell is different from the others who live here. But she was here and she did go to that diretion." I said proud i know that.

"Weird... Maybe she was from another village?" Mother ask now with a different emotion in her face, that i just see sometimes. (She was worried.)

"The smell is going here." I began to run at the diretion she did go. I haven't listen to my mother warning to be careful and I bumped into the female, who had some type of food and it fell on the ground but it did not spilled the food.

Mother and I didn't pay attention to the glares the humans was giving us, listening her sigh after making sure the contest wasn't spilled. But someone else did see.

**(/? Pov/)**

_'Ouch. That didn't got spilled did that?'_ I checked a little. _'No it didn't.' _I sigh. The tension is very strong...  
Why? Looking around and see the glares the humans have on their's faces glaring at the Hanyō she did see before, but with a human female very pretty and she have the same smell as him..._ 'It must be son and mother.'_ I think smiling. _'They are so cute as a family!'_

_'Must resist hugging and touching his ears. Remember Souta and the confusion of the food.' _I relax a little remembering my brat brother. _'Oh yeah... The hair and his eyes... Is he the Hanyō son of The great Inu no Taisho?'_ I remembered the confusion of the marriage of him and the human female.

_'It is a dishonor to have a mate and marry someone else even if one is a demon and another is a human.'_ I sigh remembering the face of the Lady of the West. _'He was very lucky. The Lady of the West accept without a fight.'_ I shivered when i remember Sesshōmaru reaction. _'It wasn't pretty... Yep...' _I nod. '_ Not even a little pretty.'_ He killed a lot of soldiers of the West.

_'Also daiyōkai Ryūkotsusei was a pain in the ass... Good thing mother can't read minds. I hope i didn't say that out loud' _I look at their's faces and notice they didn't see or hear anything.

"So Is your name Izayoi?" I ask curiously after picking the food from the ground.

"Yes I am. Who did you know my name?" The princess ask.

"Your son is a lot like his father." I smile. "He is going to be very strong." I grinned a little without showing my sharp teeth. "Oh yeah my name is Kagome."

"Mom can i play with her?" The cute boy ask jumping a lot from being excited. _'I think he really want to play.'_

**(/? Pov/)**

"Pretty please?" I ask showing her my best puppy eyes.

Mother look a little hesitant to say yes, but before i can get her to give up the female said. "I am sorry but i can't play right now..." I saddened looked at the ground. She may have notice that or just smelled me and said.

"I must give this food to my brother but if you wait for..." She stop saying and I look curious to her. "Two days maybe I can teach you lot of things i know, like using a sword, fighting, controling your strengh and teaching you about youkai blood, instinct and about almost every Youkai you can even think."

My eyes got very wide and i grinned and looked at my mother asking if she could teach me, after i asking for 5 minutes, she gave in and the female did promise me she was going to teach me of everything of Youkai(s). I can't wait for those two days... "WAIT! My name is Inuyasha." I scream to Kagome know my name. She did... I think because she turn back and smile and nod her head.

* * *

**So did you like the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

Different Yet The Same **(DYTS)**

Subs:

Hanyou- Half-breed** (a 'bad' word more like curse)**  
Hanyō - Half-Demon

Yōkai/Youkai- Demon

daiyōkai- Great demon (Are much better, stronger, have longer lifespans when a normal Youkai, tend remain calm in battle and some became feudal rulers over vast territories, commanding lesser demons, they sometimes wage war against other yōkai and humans alike.)

**(author note)**

_'Think' _Someone thinking

_'Thinking'_ Someone hissing when thinking.

"Talk" Someone talking

_"Hiss" _Someone hissing

**_"Hiss and growl" _**Someone hissing and growling

_'THINK LOUD'_

"SCREAM"

Breed- is as species of youkai

B.C. stands for "before Christ" and A.D. stands for "after death." (Is because demons in the history are alive and to not be confused with the 10 B.C. and 10 A.D.)

**_/demon sound or talking to eachothers/_**

**(Chapter / Chapter name / year : - / - / -)**

**(/Someone Pov: ? Pov- unknown pov ( switch to other unknow pov)- ? Pov/) (the pov is going to continue like that until the names are know)**

kosode **(shirt)**  
hakama **(pants)**  
obi** (belt)**

**ft **is feet(s) tall

**-day month, year** - is used if is another day in the same chapter, like i will use now.

_*Flashback*_

_"Talk"_ _Someone talking in a flash back._

'think' _Someone thinking in a flashback._

_*end of flashback*_

Summary: Kagome is a 'pure' Youkai Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko Youkai **(a Half-breed literally).** She meet Inuyasha much before his mother die and she and him become friends. Some 140 years later they meet again. Is something going to happen different from the canon? Or everything is the same?

Oh yeah... I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

**(Chapter 2 / The promise (Part 1)/ 01/04/1350 A.D./ )**

Some hours after meeting Inuyasha, Kagome go to her's pack. She find her mother and her little brother.

**(/Kagome Pov/)**

"Okay Sōta i got your food." I threw the container with the food inside, but he got, he almost didn't catch it before he was hit in the head with the food.

"Hey sis, be careful. My face is too awesome and cool to be hurt." Sōta said with a grin. "And thanks for bring me the food."

"Hey little brother this is the food?" I ask curiously.

"Let me see." He eat a little of the food after opening the container made with bamboo. "Yep, it is the food. Do you want to taste?" I nod and he give me some grains.

I eat and make a face and put my tongue out of my mouth. "It 's 'orrib'e. 'ha' 's tha'?"( She said. "It is horrible. What is that?")

"It is that humans call pepper." He grinned.

I glare and ask. "Di' Y'O ea' 'hat?" ("Did YOU eat that?")

His grin turned into a Cheshire Cat grin, if he grinned a little more I bet his face could be torn in two, but before I could think more, he said in a very happy voice. "Nope, it is here." He spit out the grains he put in his mouth and my two eyes began to twitch also my tails are twitching like crazy.

I began thinking who much torture I could make him sufer before he die or my pack notice. My tails are still twitching and my mother notice the twitching tails and look confuse.

"Kagome... Why yours tails are twitching?" She asked worried.

"Sōta got me pepper to eat-" Sōta Interrupt me saying. "She ask to eat the pepper." I ignore him and continue."He fake eating that and he asked me if I wanted to eat saying that it the food. **HE DIDN'T SAY IT WAS PEPPER!"** I scream the last part angrily and hiss glaring at him with the most aggressive face I ever made. Mother did sigh and said to be careful and to not kill each other.

He yelped like a dog, if I wasn't so angry I could have die from laugh so much. It all started in parts after that. I began to growl. He began to look at a way to run away.

I started to walk forward one step forward. He started to walk back, one step back. I did one step forward, he did one step back, and it continued like this until he turn and run to one side.

I followed him also running. I don't remember who transformed first, but we did i was in my medium form and he was in his true form. We're almost the same size, a horse size. The only difference I was much bigger in my true form and his true form was a horse size.

Since I could not run very fast with dodging the trees, because of my true form size, My medium form could be easier to run after him. The only difference between us in this form was that I had nine tails and he had four tails.

The advantage was mine, after all, nine tails are much better to control the body balance making me have much more speed when his four tails could give him.

When I got a lot of speed, I jump at his back and let's just say it's very hard to run with someone more heavy when you and the person is in your back. He falls after going so fast and my weight since he wasn't prepared for my weight.

I notice something very important after Sōta fall on the ground... We are in the West territory. Since our pack lives in the middle of every territory..

Let's just say our territory is like the border between the territories we call: Western and Eastern, Northern and Southern. They are the four Territories/Regions very important to all Youkais. The Leaders of those four regions are daiyōkai Lords, Lord Sesshōmaru is the Lord of the Western Lands.

**(His father Inu no Taishō may not be dead, but he was so hurt he almost die from the wound, The wound is going to heal in 230 years from the fight, 170 from now on. No one know here he is recovering ).**

The other Lords are unimportant since Lord Sesshōmaru is the more stronger and more dangerous then anyone of those daiyōkai. The other Lords are unimportant since Lord Sesshōmaru is the more stronger and more dangerous then anyone of those daiyōkai.

It is some that annoying since every Youkai in times of war want our territory, but we are allies of the Western and the Western help us protect ours territory if is more when one , we can go to the Western territory by a route if we are passing, if we aren't passing, we must alert the Lord of our motive and in return we let them and their army in our territory in times of war.

Sōta is confused after the fall on the ground, and Lord Sesshōmaru is here. Damn it... I hope Lord Sesshōmaru is in a good mood. Better talk now.

"Hello Lord Sesshōmaru. I hope you is in a good mood?" Lord Sesshōmaru look blankly at me. "We are passing by and I remember my parents was saying they need to talk to you, it is not important now. But when you is not busy you could ask them?" I ask and Sōta shakes his head in hope of getting out of the confusion. I couldn't resist and slap him in the head with one of my tails and he fall on the ground again, this time is no surprise.

"Sorry about him." I shake my head slightly. "He is my brother, his name is Sōta. He is more fox when a dog..." I sigh. "My mother says your mother wanted to talk to you too." I sigh again, blinking a little. "She says that is important to you to talk to your mother."

"This Sesshōmaru do not take orders from anyone." I decide Lord Sesshōmaru a nickname The _'Lord who not take orders from anyone and have a stick in his ass.'_ I hope he didn't hear me...

"Lord Sesshōmaru yours Mother want to talk to you... Is about your Father." I let the last phase escape. It was very fast, the way he grabbed my neck. I ignore his hand cutting the air passage of my neck.

"Your mother want to talk to you._ IT IS **IMPORTANT**._" I hiss and growl the last part after repeating the first phase. He let go of my neck and I 'happily' breathed and Sōta was frozen when Sesshōmaru grabbed my neck. He began to breath again after Sesshōmaru let go of my neck.

I glare at Sesshōmaru and said."No need to cut my air supply. My mother is not going to be happy with that."

I said a little more calm. "My pack is not going to be happy with that. I must go to my pack right now..." I glare at Sesshōmaru again. "When your father recover..." I stop purposely, mentally grinning saying _'Sucker_' "Sōta let's go home. It is not safe here." I grinned a little more.

We began to walk in our territory and Sōta ask me something I didn't expected him to ask. "Kagome? Sis? Did something happened after you was getting my food?"

I said remembering someone. "Yeah, something did happened when I got your pepper..." I glare at him a little. "I meet someone that I have to teach." I said vaguely, making him try to use puppy eyes, I grinned and continued ignoring him. "So cute... Did you know the Inu no Taisho is father two times?" I ask and he looked shocked.

"No I didn't." Sōta looked confuse at me and his expression changed drastically, excited... He began to jump like a Youkai Flea, he remember me of Myōga-san! I grinned a lot... I even make Sōta scared from grinning so much...

_'Let me think about that I'm going to teach him...' _I began..._ 'Mating Season is when he get years before his first mating season, so I need to teach him some years from...' _I continued..._ 'Different species of Youkais, attacks of Youkais, Defending and attacking...' _I ended with..._ 'Instincts and Dangerous Youkais. ' _

_'It is going to be so COOL teaching someone.' _I smile making my brother freaking out._ 'I hope I'm a good teacher...'_

I froze_. 'Wait! He is going to be older when me, who could i forget he is a Hanyō. Darn I forget again, human nights. More to teach WOW~! I'm going to rock~! Oh yeah do i have to tell him about age too?'_ I nod._ 'I CAN DO IT!'_

My pack is going to be proud of me, but now I better rest and tomorrow I'll plan that I can teach him.

**-5 January, 1350 **- **(The next day)**

_'Okay, my list of things I can teach Inuyasha-chan, who someone can learn Youkai weaknesses and specie weakness and his own weakness. He is a Inu so it is going to be easy. '_

_'How to defend himself is going to be a little hard, since he is going to be human some times... How should be his appearance as a human? '_

_'I think his hair could be black,' _I began to sniff and wail._ 'HIS EARS ARE GOING TO DISAPPEAR! NOOO! Calm down. I'll use deep breaths to calm down.'_

I started to think logically. '_He still is going to have his ears when he go back to be a Hanyō. No need to worry, just keep __breathing deeply until I am completely calm.'_ More deep breathing and one last deep breath. _'__Done, much better~!'_

Going back at teaching, _'Age difference between human, Youkai species and Hanyō. ' _I stop thinking to eat a deer part. _'Teach him to follow his human instincts and also his Youkai instincts is very important to survive. Train him to fight and one important part, honor and dishonor. The most important of all is finding a prey, hunting and feeding for himself.'_

_'And the mating season, soulmates and mates when he get much older.'_ I nod at the thought. _'Am I forgeting something?... Nah.'_ I grinned.

_'I'm still hungry... A fish is going to be good for me.' _My tails are moving randomly at the thought in happiness._ 'Fish...' _My stomach growls scaring everyone close to me._ 'My, my that a courageous pack I am part, I think even rabbits could not be scared of my growling stomach.' _

But I hid my little smile. '_At least if there a fight they are going to fight with us.'_ I grinned.

_'But they are still cowards.' _I sigh._ 'I need to take a bath.'_ I began to laugh out loud. _'A bath and eating fishes at the same time, is live for me~.'_ I howl making sure everyone know where I'm going, I'm the alpha first offspring, I'm very strong, but I must alert everyone of here I'm going, last time I didn't wasn't fun/funny. _'I hope my little brother don't get into trouble.'_

_'Last time was the craziest I ever remember also I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT HAPPENS TO ME!'_ I remember if it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_When I was 500 years (look like i had 5 years), I was walking and I DIDN'T notice I leave the territory. That happend... Mother got crazy and began to look for me like a hellhound... IN her true form. _

_That wasn't pretty, I think 5 big villages die of heart attack or from just screaming too much . Dad was not better, he make everyone of the pack, EVERYONE look for me... In their true Youkai form, they tried to run looking for me. That was a bad idea they was too big, to little space and the result? They all get hurt because they ran over each other._

_I was walking happily, in my true form without a problem with calming steps, I did got back also without a problem looking for my pack in our territory, looking around for them... _

_I decide I was tired and didn't wanted to look for them in our territory, so I howled to them. ONE SECOND... and they almost run over me by running so fast. I EVEN yelped because of that. _

_*end of flashback*_

_'And they can't forget that, they always tell this to everyone new, younger or even their's allies of the pack.' _I snort._ 'Even my little brother know that story. And he was born 900 years after that.' _I continued._ 'The worse part? He gets into all sorts of trouble and nobody mutters nothing of it.' _

I glare at nothing._ 'The worst of the worst part is I must save him after he get himself in trouble.' _My eye began to twitch._ 'And every trouble he get into is with a Youkai, or priest and priestess too. He was even captured some times too, by hunters.'_

I at least got close of one of our territory's river._ 'And my brother is a brat, he is more a fox then any other fox I ever meet. He kept playing tricks on me... At least I'm stronger when him.' _I grinned.

I got my 3 fishes, and I must admit humans are good in making good food, cooking the fish make it yummy. (^~^) "Yummy fish~!"

I remember the catnip, that think make a cat worse when a human drunk. But a Youkai feline... I remember dad after the catnip...

Scary, even mother laugh at him. He looked like a female cat in heat, calling a male by rubbing on the ground. Even Buyo look at dad like he was crazy. Buyo is a normal cat, but Youkai felines can understand him.

Buyo is an overweight cat of average height and with multi-colored fur. There were various patches of brown and black on his white fur and he is the laziest cat you can find.

I bet even dad hunted more rats when Buyo did all his life and dad is not scared of rats, just don't like them. ***Cough* **Yeah** *cough* **Sure** *cough*** We all belive dad when he said that. ***Big cat grin*** Really~.

_'One more day to go to Inuyasha-chan... I need to talk to mother and dad... and the pack too... and the brat too.'_ I sigh. _'Well... Better get ready.'_

After some 9 hours I could explain everything and got their's permission to go. I better get ready and get some kimonos for every season, I don't know how much time I'm going to teach him.

**-6 January, 1350 **-

I better get going if I don't want to hurry, I am going to practice since I'm not good with improvisation. Actually I suck at improvising even hunting suck, if I didn't have my instincts I could have be dead because of insomnia, and the guilty? My growling stomach.

_'Hey, maybe I can get a mate to have cute babies animal ears too~!' _I smile._ 'I better teach Inuyasha to stop moving his cute ears... Someone one day can grab him and squeeze him, I know I want to hug him.'_ I smirk. If I have a baby with the half of the cuteness of his ears my mother is going to kill my baby by hugging/squeeze. _'I hope my mother don't meet Inuyasha, she may get a idea since Inuyasha is going to grow much more fast when me... Oh well, better get going~!' _

I began to walk at Inuyasha's village walking slowly, _'Inuyasha looked so happy when I say I was going to teach him... maybe he feel lonely?' _I sigh humans from villages sometimes believe someone different from them are evil or even monsters. _'If that keep happening Inuyasha-chan is going to hate all humans.'_

I sigh again. _'They are crazy and don't use their heads. If someone is stronger when me I could respect the someone and not calling the someone bad things or glare with hate in the eyes. Sometimes they remind me of rabbits. They mate a lot, try to run from danger and literally go where the danger this. They are very fragiles, but if scared of something they run like the wind.' _

_'I bet my live one day. They are going to mate so much they could overpopulate and Youkai could run away until the humans forget about them.' _I smile thinking of the Lord pain in the ass if that happens. I could die happy, but must stop getting distracted...

Every thing is ready, I am already in the village... But the problem? Izayoi is ill, the good part? I know the treatment for the disease, and the herb is close, just need one minute to do everything... but Inuyasha is to scared to let me leave... _'That I can do?'_ "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha run in front of me and look at me.

"I need your help... I know a herb to cure your mother, but you must take care of her." I look seriously at him, he look a little scared, "But it is very close I only need some minutes." I smile calmly to him.

"I am going right now." Before he can say anything. "Your mother can be cured very fast, I only need some minutes to everything, you need to protect her." I smile when I see his determination. "I'm going now."

I run at the location and find the herb very fast. I go back at Izayoi's house with the potion ready, she only need to drink.

* * *

She did drink everything even if the taste is very bad. 'She is a strong mother,' I smile. "You only need to rest now and maybe tomorrow you can be completely healed." I smile seeing Inuyasha happiness. _'So cute~!'_ I hug him and look at Izayoi, she was smiling too.

"I'm going to take a bath... I hope you can rest," I smile again.

"Wait." Izayoi said a little weakly since she is not totally cured yet. "Can you take Inuyasha to have a bath?"

I am confuse. "Uh... Sure... But... Why you want me to take him to have a bath?" I try to get the words, I am more confuse.

"I don't wanna take a bath." Inuyasha mutters pouting, with his ears twitching.

I grin at him. "Is going to be fun, we can even catch a fish to eat... and we can get a fish for your mother... You don't want to take a bath?" I ask with a smirk in my face, Inuyasha's face looks happy at the word fish and mother.

"I can catch a fish for my mother?" Inuyasha asked with curious and happiest eyes I ever did see.

"Yeah, did you think I only bathe? I eat too..." I smile at him. "I can teach you to catch fishes and others animals to eat and cook to your mother." He began to jump from happiness, I grinned. "Now, now, calm down..." I wait him to stop jumping like a flea Youkai.

"We need to be calm and I will teach you to hunt a-." Inuyasha interrupts me. "Why I need to learn to hunt?"

"Fish only swim, you need to learn to swim to catch a fish." I sigh. "Also you need to learn some differences of Humans and Demons."

Inuyasha look very confuse, "What differences? Like that?"

"One very simple demons are Males and Females, Humans are Men and Women..." I sigh again. "Demons to Humans males are men and Females are women." I shake my head. "Do you know your 'human day'?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha look curious. "Why?"

"Simple when you are human you is a boy, when you are a Hanyō you are a male..." I nod at a thought. "And your age... You is much older when most humans... Didn't you notice that?" I ask curious.

"They do?" Inuyasha ask.

I blink."You didn't notice? You DIDN'T notice that?" I asked surprised blinking more. "Where are some differences more important, but right now you don't need to know..."

"So... Let's go get the fishes~!" I grinned, but stopped grinning after thinking of Izayoi... I look at her and ask. "Izayoi can I use something to protect the house while you are ill and we are going to take a bath?"

Izayoi look a little surprise but she smile and nod saying. "Sure."

"It is a daiyōkai Fox curse... Well I better get everything ready~." I began to mumbles some words grabbing red leaves and put one red leaf in every part here you can enter the house.

"It is a curse... to every one with bad intentions, they can't enter the house...If 'someone' good be controlled by them enter the house, the controller is going to lose control of the one being controlled, no evil can enter or hurt 'someone' inside the house... The house can't be destroyed by anyone, only good can enter here, so one can take 'someone' from the house unless 'the someone' want to... The curse is completed and created by me and only me..." I ended the curse...

_'I'm tired, mother couldn't be proud of me...But at least is very good and I made that with perfection' _I think panting a little, _'No one bad be it human or Demon is going to attack her'_ I sigh. Inuyasha looks like my little brother after seeing a badass fight between my mother and my father against some other daiyōkai.

"Can you do that again?" Yep Inuyasha looks like my brother after seeing something awesome. I sigh again.

"No, we need to take a bath, after get the fishes, cook them, go back here and after everything my well deserved rest." I smile at the resting part... _'My back hurts a lot...Am I getting too old?'_ I froze, touching my face to feel if it is a little like my mother... _'Thank god it is not like her._'

* * *

**I'm tired too... If you have a idea...It is welcome here. Review make me a little more happy. There are going to be 2 to 3 parts of the 2 chapter... ^^' Sorry for writing so much... actually I am not sorry. ^^'**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Different Yet The Same **(DYTS)**

Subs:

Hanyou- Half-breed** (a 'bad' word more like curse)**  
Hanyō - Half-Demon

Yōkai/Youkai- Demon

daiyōkai- Great demon **(Are much better, stronger, have longer lifespans when a normal Youkai, tend remain calm in battle and some became feudal rulers over vast territories, commanding lesser demons, they sometimes wage war against other yōkai and humans alike.)**

**(author note)**

_'Think' _Someone thinking

_'Thinking'_ Someone hissing when thinking.

"Talk" Someone talking

_"Hiss" _Someone hissing

**_"Hiss and growl" _**Someone hissing and growling

_'THINK LOUD'_

"SCREAM"

Breed- is as species of youkai

B.C. stands for "before Christ" and A.D. stands for "after death." (Is because demons in the history are alive and to not be confused with the 10 B.C. and 10 A.D.)

**_/demon sound or talking to eachothers/_**

**(Chapter / Chapter name / year : - / - / -)**

**(/Someone Pov: ? Pov- unknown pov ( switch to other unknow pov)- ? Pov/) (the pov is going to continue like that until the names are know)**

kosode **(shirt)**  
hakama **(pants)**  
obi** (belt)**

**ft **is feet(s) tall

**-day month, year** - is used if is another day in the same chapter, like i will use now.

_*Flashback*_

_"Talk"_ _Someone talking in a flash back._

'think' _Someone thinking in a flashback._

_*end of flashback*_

***Action*** when someone talk and make a action like "I don't trust ***glare at her*** someone..." / "I am so sorry ***cry*** I will never to that again..."

** Summary: Kagome is a 'pure' Youkai; Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko Youkai (a Half-breed literally). She meet Inuyasha much before his mother die and she and him become friends. Some 140 years later they meet again. Is something going to happen different from the canon? Or everything is the same?**

Oh yeah... I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

A little bonus about Kagome personality differences of the anime/manga and here... Kagome here is going to be a **Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko Youkai. **So the instincts are going to be a mixed of a dog, a wolf, a cat and a fox. In the first chapter I write a little of the Info of her breed...

She will have a weakness for fish and catnip **(from having a cat instincts** **)**; A weakness of waiting to prank someone **(from having a fox instinct)**; A weakness to hunt, swim, running after anyone **(from having a dogs and wolves instincts )**. If she don't do those things she can get a 'little' grumpy, moody, annoyed and much upset too. **(This chapter is going to make a good example of weakness of a Youkai instincts) **She is a sucker for cute things like her mother. She almost never eat rabbits, last time she eat a rabbit was because her brother hunted a rabbit and she did eat but after her brother said he hunted a rabbit...

* * *

**(Chapter 2 / The promise (Part 2)/ 6 January, 1350 )**

Some minutes after Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the house, they did find a river that in the spring is very warm and have a lot of fishes.

**(Kagome Pov)**

_'Fishes~! My life is complete~!'_ I grinned like a happy cat... _'Now we must ignore the temptation of those yummy and juicy fishes~... NO Must IGNORE THOS-'_ "Kagome-chan?" I froze forgetting about the fishes after Inuyasha interrupts my thoughts making me looks crazy... Oh my... I almost forget Inuyasha... Dad could be angry at me...

"Yeah Inuyasha-chan? You want to take a bath first or catch a fishes and let them in a fire cooking while we take a bath?" I ask.

"Catch fish and cook them." His eyes are glowing with happiness.

"Okay... you know how to swim?" I ask and he shake his head. "..." I sigh. "I am going to scare them to go to your location and you will wait the perfect moment to catch them... It is good to you?" He nod his head and I smile.

"Since you can't swim I will put you to the shallow part of the river, you must stay completely still and the fishes are going to you direction. IF you don't stay still they aren't going to you direction and you and I can't catch the fishes... I can hunt/catch them very fast, but you don't know so is a good way to learn to catch something to eat." I look at him smiling.

"Are you ready to hunt those fishes?" I ask him and he nod his head. "I didn't hear you~!" He nod a little harder when before. "Are you READY~!"

He scream grinning happily, "YEAH!"

I grinned. "So let go get those fishes~!" We got to the river and I find a good place to Inuyasha wait for the fishes... _'Fishes~.'_ I sighed happily. _'They are quiet for some time... It is good for me~! I can relax without them annoying me~!' _I sigh a little more.

"Well, Inuyasha since you are READY~ we can start the hunting~!" I grinned. "You must go here..." I said pointing at a shallow part of the river that is perfect, since it reaches his legs. He don't know how to swim so he can't swim, and here he don't need to swim. This way he can get close to the fishes... or it is the fishes can get close to him?

"Inuyasha-chan, you need to wait for the right time to get a fish without it run away from you. You also need your instincts to catch them more easily." I said and Inuyasha blink moving his head with his ears twitching, he looks like a confused puppy.

"Isntints?" Inuyasha tried to say instincts. "What is that?"

I sigh thinking sarcastically, 'Could it be more easy?' I sigh a little more tired.

"well instincts are that every creature alive have, animals and Youkai(s) use them naturally without any trouble. Humans have instincts too, but them ignore it's instincts and use some thing called right and wrong to justify their difference, emotions and superiority against every other specie... " I nod at my words.

."So humans are above animals and youkai?" Inuyasha ask me a little more confuse. I sigh shaking my head.

"No they aren't above us, humans are weaker when us, priest and priestess are equals to us, monks are too, any one with spiritual power is a little equal to us." I stop to think of more words. "Most humans with spiritual power are weaker when us, but some are strong enough to hurt us."

"Hurt us?" Inuyasha asked a little less confuse.

"Well~! Almost it, hurt and if stronger when I could kill me, hurt you a little if the attack weaker when you, if it is stronger when your demon blood it could purify you making your demon blood retreat for it own survival. After some minutes to hours it could be back." I said with a weak smile.

Inuyasha looks frozen I sigh and ended the talk with, "Let's go get those fishes~! I'll teach you everything later, right now I am hungry and I bet you are hungry too... Is you hungry?" I ask.

"I'm hungry too." Inuyasha nod at me, making me smile a little and he grinned after seeing my smile.

"Well let's to your position..." Inuyasha run to the shallow part of the river and I smile a little. "I am going to scare them to your direction so be ready for everything and anything too." I enter the river and began to swim looking for a shoal of fish to scare them to Inuyasha location, remembering some illusion my mother always used to hunt fish I grinned and let the show begin.

**(No one pov) **

Every one could see a young boy that looks like 6 years old that have golden eyes, silver hair with two dog ears in a shallow part of the river.

A also young looking female that looks like 14 to 15 years old was swimming to the the deep part of the river, she stop a little, grinned and her eyes began to glow a Royal Purple color and she dive in the deep part of the river and a big shadow of a school of fish If someone had a good vision could see some black/purple fish swimming and the normal fish with normal color following the fish with weird colors to the direction of the young boy.

Before anyone could move the weird fishes disappears and a another weird thing with the color black appears on both sides and the behind of the fish, making the fishes keep swimming towards the direction of the boy.

The boy keep still waiting for something, and when the black thing formed a circle with the fishes swimming without a way out he began trying to grab a fish... a very slippery fish, if was almost funny the way the fish escape the boy hold and go back to the water... I'm lying to you, it is the most funny thing I ever see all my life.

(Kagome pov)

"Inuyasha? That are you doing?" I asked confused and sighing in my mind. 'I will never eat fish at this pace... I got a Idea' I grinned.

"Inuyasha~! I know now you don't know how to catch a fish... I will teach you who to catch a fish~!" I grinned again,

"I'm very hungry so I am going to catch four fishes, two to me and two to you, I want you to pay attention to see the way to catch a fish, after seeing and eat the fishes you are going to try to catch the fish again and if you catch the fish I will teach you to make a campfire to cook the fish and I will cook your first fish, your mother is going to have to get better to eat your fish, the first thing you is going to cook." I'm to hungry to care of my pride, I WANNA FISHES! I get hungry, I get upset, the upset I get, is worse when my mother was upset after I got out of the territory.

"Okay." Inuyasha said after his stomach growl blushing a red color.

"How cute~!" I was thinking he couldn't get redder, he and his clothes are the same color now. "..." I grinned at him. He got still redder... cute~... "Now play close attention to my hands..." I got close to the water and grabbed a fish using my claws to pierce the scales of the fish, only the scales of the fish making it don't escape, also without killing the fish. I grinned at the fish trying to escape.

I look at Inuyasha showing the fish with my claws in it's scales Inuyasha look in awe at the live splashing fish, the fish smell so yummy~! I grinned at Inuyasha. "I am going to do it again, watch me without my claws." I grabbed another fish by its tail in a strong grip. "You better do this way." I said grabbing a fish and using my strength making a strong grip on its tail.

It was fun... "See Inuyasha the fish get tired and can't breath air after a while the fish get weak and you don't need to worry about it escaping." And while I was saying the fish decided it was not tired and tried to escape again, I ignore the fish to look at Inuyasha and froze noticing the other fishes was going to go back in the water,

I did the most logical thing after seeing our lunch trying to escape... I scream scared... after all I am hungry, "Inuyasha don't let the fishes escape!" Inuyasha tried to go at the fishes direction, but he was in the water and if our lunch wasn't escaping I could have laughing enough to cry, but since its my food too...

"Just use the ground to propel yourself to jump higher!" I whine. "Our food is escaping!" I cried after he jumped, it was a beautiful jump... but his landing was the most horrible landing I ever see all my life... Guess how he landed? ON THE FISHES! On the damned fishes that we was going to eat...

_'WHY? Why did Kami let it happen? I was a bad female, or I did something bad when i was a pup?'_ I began to sniff and the fish that I was holding escape after my little break down... But after the fish escape I notice the other fish that wasn't crushed by Inuyasha landing, did escape to the river and I got a very big breakdown... I cried a lot too.

Inuyasha looked scared, but I keep crying and Inuyasha was hesitant to get close to me, but he kind of got close enough to me to touch him... Touch him? I hugged him crying like a baby, also whining about alive food and evil. Inuyasha hesitant (again) hugged me too.

I began to sniff, stopping my crying and after some seconds later I calmed down, began to breath. Still sniffing after some pauses, I took a breath and held it in my lungs and releasing the air I got completely calmed down. "Sorry about my breakdown, I love fish and I ***sniff*** I ***deep breath* **I better calm down and I-I** *sniff* **Better not talk right now about fish right now... I want you to stay in the earth taking care of the fish I am going to get... Okay?"

Inuyasha actually looks like a deer seeing a Youkai, he blink and innocently smile. "Sure, I will stay here." He looks down and say. "I am sorry... I-"

I interrupt Inuyasha saying "You was very good at jumping but you need to see here you is going to land... *sigh* I am better now, I am going to get the fish and you better not smell like a fish when I go back.. I will clean you or eat you." I grinned at my joke at the end. Inuyasha smile and nod at me.

"You are very lucky I am not lazy" I wink to Inuyasha making him laugh happily..._ 'Well maybe I AM lazy...'_ I said diving at the river again, _'I am getting too emotional... I didn't got to eat a fish... and the fish I catch to we eat was either got back at the river or was crushed by Inuyasha landing... I don't have a patience to wait to make fire to cook the fish I am going to get.'  
_

_'I got them...' _I use four tails to grab the fishes, making sure they are in my tails, I use my kosode like a net._ 'They can't run now~!' _I grinned at my thoughts, "Now I must cook them now~! It is the easier idea I ever have..."_ 'They say the lazier you are the last thing you do is think... it is untrue~! I am lazy and I think... I think... *Sigh* I forget that I was thinking...' _

I grinned remembering the fishes I got. "Inuyasha! I got the fishes~! Let's eat them now~!" I grinned more. I grabbed the fishes by its tails and I began to move my tails below the fish and a purple green fox fire came out of the tip of my tails and cooking them with fox fire...

After some time I stop using fox fire,_ 'The fishes smell so good~!'_ I am already to eat but where is Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" I asked looking for him._ 'Where did he go?'_ I am getting confused, I better look for him using my nose. He is lucky I am part Inu, but first I need to wrap the fishes on my kosode to we eat after I find Inuyasha, after all everything is going to take three seconds.

I got out of the river and began to sniff the air, I froze after smelling a disgusting smell.

_'A Oni... I hate Oni Youkai, they are weak, smelly and are not only idiots but also persistent.' _I frown at the thought,_ 'Inuyasha may get hurt even if the Oni is a weakling, Inuyasha is a pup.'_ I glare at the smell,_ 'I need to find Inuyasha.'_ I sniff searching for Inuyasha smell... I got the direction his smell is. Before anyone could say 'Hi' I jump at the direction thinking,_ 'That Oni is going to meet his maker after I get close to them.' _

I hiss and growl, **_"That are you doing to him?"_**I began to glare at the Oni, who was too close to Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha, he is scared. I growl more aggressively. **"Get away from HIM!"** I attack the Oni with my claws making a poor job in trying to attack the male Oni, at least he is far away from Inuyasha now.

I glare at the Oni with my tails moving in a aggressively, I growl at the Oni without looking at Inuyasha, making sure my tails stop moving randomly to hold Inuyasha in a calming manner to him. "That you want?" I glare at him with deep red sclera and irises purples slits with black pupils.

The Oni look a little confuse and glare at Inuyasha and I growled at him showing my fangs. **_/Why are you protecting a Hanyou?/_** The Oni asked in Youkai language and I hiss at the word in the end of the phase. _**/Is you a Hanyou too?****/**_ The Oni grinned at me and I shake with rage,

_'I must calm down or I am going to transform,- '_ the oni stop my think to say, **_/All the Hanyou and their filth blood but die./ _**I howled at him and my rage got me and I transformed to my medium form and Inuyasha's smell got worse, even the Oni could smell the fear and the terror and his grin got bigger.

_'I must control my rage or Inuyasha is going to be scared for life.'_ I was still holding Inuyasha with my tails I must make sure to not hurt Inuyasha while transforming to my true form... _'I need to put him on the ground and... make him calm down, Yeah that is going to work.'_ I put Inuyasha in front of me and lick him a little to calm him and I keep glaring at the Oni. After he calmed down, I glare and growl at the Oni.

_'I need to transform to calm down a little, but i also need to make sure Inuyasha is safe,'_ I hiss at the Oni, I turn back at my human form still pissed and angry,_ 'I need to alert Inuyasha, he can get hurt'._

"Inuyasha?" I look at him with a serious face, "I need you to hide on a tree... The tree that is behind me, also I need you to be calm..." I look at him, I sigh seeing the scared face, "Is dangerous here, I only need to use my true form to calm down, I am not going to hurt you even in any form I have, I will explain everything after getting rid of the smelly Oni" I say looking at the Oni.

"Is dangerous when I am transforming because I am get much bigger when I am right now." I smile at him making he smile a little, "Now you better go here." I grinned when Inuyasha ran to the tree and hind here. **_/I am going to destroy you~!/ _**I purr at the Oni grinning and showing my fangs to him.

I began to transform into my true form, the transformation is a pain in the tails... also dangerous to someone get too close to us, since most of the times the transformation have a lot of pain and I can't control my tails and I have 33ft.

* * *

My form is somewhat cool, Cat muscles and bones also retractable claws, i can hide or withdraw them like other cats, I have a black waterproof wolf fur, dog's head with fangs, muzzle and ears and nine fox's tails.

In my true form I can use some attacks easily like: scratching, biting, using all my tails like a whip, ... also use my tails to hit something, after all my tails are good since them have strong muscles causing them to be perfect to hold, hit and throw almost everything. I use some energy attacks too like Illusions, fox fire and balls of energy.

I like to Intimidate with growling and howling too... I howl a lot in my true form, I wonder why? Also I am still fast in any form...

Ready to fight now.

* * *

Still in my true form I began to growl, the Oni looks like a flea... I opened my mouth to bite him... he almost did get hit, I admit he is fast...

I howl and turn around and try to hit him with my tails... yep like a bug he fly because of my tails, while he was still in the air I open my mouth and use one energy ball 'Another hit~!' I sigh the best way I can with my muzzle after he get up... he looks like he was rolling on coal...

I am calm enough to turn back... '_More pain.. Great..'_ I thought sarcastically, I hiss at the pain... good thing the pain stop after the transformation... I happily smile, but the Oni got close, too close to me, I growled at him and use my claw with energy to attack him,

_'I did I got the bitch.'_ I grinned, but frown at the male Oni getting up, well I think he is getting up,_ 'He make me remember a human drunk... Darn. Is him immortal? Because I am getting angry...'_ I growl at him and before anyone could say 'Opss' I use my claws and rip his head from the rest of his body and I smashed his head with my feet... I snort and use fox fire to make sure he STAY dead and getting rid of his smelly body.

I hear a sniff, looking at the direction I sigh and I run at the tree with the sniff sounds. I look at Inuyasha's face with tears and scared. I lick his tears and hug him also purring making sure to put his face close to my heart. Well at least he is not crying anymore... But he is still scared.

"Inuyasha?" I purr at him. "Why are you scared?" He sniff and he look sad and before I can ask him, he ask me. "What is a half-breed?"

I sigh at his new wave of tears."It when some one mate with another specie, and half-breed is a very bad name, I hate this word."

He is more sad. "I am a half-breed?" I growl at the word making Inuyasha look at me still sad, I sigh and shake my head.

"I am a half-breed..." I sigh at his shocked look. "My family is also half-breeds, I hate when someone call another half-breed, I double them are intelligent enough to know that you is a half-demon." I smile at his confused face.

"What is a half-demon?" He asked me a little less hurt, but still sad.

"A half-demon also know as Half-human too, is someone that have human and demon blood," I sigh, "Because of you mother that is human you was born with human blood, and your father is the same but with demon blood..." He look sad.

"Is something wrong with me?" I sigh and surprise him with a lick in his cheek.

"No, they are just jealous, you, Inuyasha is special, you is made of your father and mother love," I smile at him, "I am a truly half-breed, but do you think I am a monster or something filth?" Inuyasha shake his head very hard, is amazing his head didn't fly out of his body.

"NO! You are very sweet and very good to me." I smile at him and he returned my smile with one of his a weak smile (, but it is still a smile,) after seeing my smile making me grin and rub my head into his still purring.

"Humans are afraid of you because they don't know you, and they fear the unknown." I sigh at his sad face, "Demons are going to hate you because they think you is weaker when them..." I smile at him, "But you don't need to worry," I grinned at him,

"I like you and my pack is going to like you too." He smile at me. "I'm going to protect you and teach you everything I know" I smirk, "And I KNOW a lot, even after teaching you I am going to visit you too," I purred also hugging him. "But right now we better eat the fishes and get one to your mother... And tomorrow I will teach you about animals Youkai and more about instincts..."

We go back to the river and we find the fishes I wrapped on my kosode before I go after him, we eat very fast I helped him while he was trying to catch a fish by making a campfire to cook the fish. He didn't take too long to get a fish the cooking take more when I was thinking it could take, but after the fish was cooked I grabbed Inuyasha and the fish and before anyone could see I jump in the trees.

We go at the village here Izayoi's house was I was very fast and no one could see us, entering the village without no one noticing us was so easy it was almost boring... We enter the house and my curse was working very well. I look at Izayoi and she was resting, I smile noticing she was already getting better.

Izayoi wake up in the time I put Inuyasha on the ground and she smile seeing Inuyasha's happy face, I sigh at the hug Inuyasha give his mother making me happy and almost missing my mother, but they make me happy... I smile a little and ginned at Inuyasha.

"Hey, you is better when before..." She smile and nod at me, I grinned "Well since you is much better you can eat the fish Inuyasha catch and I cooked." Inuyasha jump like a flea from happiness. "Hey calm down... Is you a flea or a Inu?" I asked grinning at his pout, I give Izayoi the fish.

She eat the fish and smile. "It is very good. Thanks for giving me the fish." She gracefully smile at me and Inuyasha, she smile at Inuyasha yawn and sigh, "Inuyasha you need to rest a little." She go back to the bed and lay on the bed.

Inuyasha pout and shake his head. "I doon't neeed too sleeep, II amm nott tiredd"(I don't need to sleep, I am not tired) He yawned. I sigh at that trying to not laugh out loud.

"Inuyasha you need to rest right now, I am going to sleep as well," I grinned, "Tomorrow I will teach you, now we will rest."

He pout but sigh, "Okayy"(Okay) He yawn again but this time, he hug his mother and go sleep very fast, I smile at the scene, I sigh a little and grabbed the blanket and I covered the two with blanket, I smile again and I use my little form to sleep in one corner of the bed.

* * *

**I like the story and thanks ***cough*** everyone ***cough*** that review on the story . That a lie, only one that review me T-T kidding~! XD I am happy to write this chapter... I hope everyone like this chapter and the story, Next chapter is going to be Chapter 2 part 3, So Kagome is going to teach Inuyasha 'everything' he need to know, **(Only the mating season he didn't need to know right now...)** I hope I did a cool fight... Any ideas are welcome~!**

** Until next time~!**


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

Different Yet The Same **(DYTS)**

Subs:

Hanyou- Half-breed** (a 'bad' word more like curse)**  
Hanyō - Half-Demon

Breed and or Specie** (Is the specie of Youkai/animal, but we can't say breed close to a children... They get too curious)**

Yōkai/Youkai- Demon

Daiyōkai/Taiyōkai- Great demon

Yōki - demonic energy

Jaki/jyaki - malicious energy

Shōki - Miasma

**(Author note)**

_'Think.' _someone thinking

_'Thinking.'_ someone hissing when thinking.

"Talk" Someone talking

_"Hiss" _Someone hissing

**_"Hiss and growl" _**Someone hissing and growling

"Purr." Someone purring.

_'THINK LOUD'_

"SCREAM"

"******Sankon Tessō**" - Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

"**Attack**" like a war scream/shout/yell of attack

**/? Pov/**

Breed- is as species of youkai

B.C. stands for "before Christ" and A.D. stands for "after death." (Is because demons in the history are alive and to not be confused with the 10 B.C. and 10 A.D.)

**_/demon sound or talking to each others/_**

**(Chapter / Chapter name / year : - / - / -)**

kosode **(shirt)**  
hakama **(pants)**  
obi** (belt)**

**ft **is feet(s) tall

**-day month, year** - is used if is another day in the same chapter, like I will use now.

_*Flashback*_

_"Talk"_ Someone talking in a flash back_. _

**_(Author note) _**in a flashback.

'think' Someone thinking in a flashback.

_*end of flashback*_

***Action***

**AlErTs: The story is going to have dead, still not cursing like a sailor Inuyasha, his mother is still 'alive', his dad is still sleeping and the END of the chapter two is close very, very CLOSE~! If you can read until the end~! Mating season in the end of the chapter~!**

** Ooh~!(Next chapter is chapter 3 *evil laugh*)**

**Summary: Kagome is a 'pure' Youkai; Inu, Ookami, Kitsune and Neko Youkai (a Half-breed literally). She meet Inuyasha much before his mother die and she and him become friends. Some 140 years later they meet again. Is something going to happen different from the canon? Or everything is the same?**

**I will never own Inuyasha he and everyone of 'Inuyasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi... Ps: I don't own Wikipedia too... T-T The complex thing I find in the Wikipedia, like that you will find here...**

* * *

**(Chapter 2 / Teaching is not easy (Part 3)/ 7 January, 1350 )**

**/Kagome Pov/**

_'Today is the day, but is still morning and Inuyasha and Izayoi are still sleeping... But I can forgive them since I am still in my little form... I am also tired, I wonder why?' _I sigh,_ 'Maybe is a Youkai that is making everyone tired?'_ I shake my head_. 'Nope...' _I yawn._ 'Maybe I can rest more? Only some minutes~!' _I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

After some time... I actually have no idea who much time pass by, but I was squeezed by someone and let just say it is scary to that happen when you is having a good dream... I yelped after getting picked up by someone.

I opened my eyes shaking my head, also moving my eyes to all over the place, after some time I see Inuyasha suspiciously very close to the place I was resting... _'No he couldn't scare me, he is innocent... right? Maybe he is like Sōta...'_ I froze. **_/Noooo!/_** I scream in my little form... all human would hear a _**"Myuu~!"**_

_'I need to stop transforming into this form...'_ I sniff looking at Inuyasha, happy after smelling his happiness and is funny seeing him jump like a flea...

I sigh shaking my fox head and I shake my body and before you could blink I and again in my human form, Inuyasha eyes looks like are going to jump out of his head. "Well... I better teach you about Youkai species... Come here..." I said hugging Inuyasha and looking at Izayoi smiling face and grinned. "I will teach him the basics of the basics..." I sigh at his animation.

Some minutes after we got out of the village we go to the forest that surround the village I breathed happily the pure air... I sigh happily, "Can you smell the air?" Inuyasha look puzzled at my question and I sigh at that, shaking my head I though a little and smile. "I want you to close your eyes..." Inuyasha sigh, but he close his eyes and I smile.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath." I smile as he took a deep breath when he froze looking around I grinned.

He open his eyes and looks in awe at the trees and his ears keep moving with the sounds of the nature. "We and humans are different... I don't know why Youkai have a animal counterpart... Your father is a Youkai, want to know his animal counterpart?" I smile at Inuyasha curious face, before I can think of any think he nod his head and I grinned, "His counterpart is a Akita Inu" Inuyasha shocked face almost make me laugh.

"I can tell you that Akita are a strong, independent and dominant too, they are territorial about theirs property, and can be reserved with strangers, also is not unusual for an Akita to clean its face after eating. They are known to be intolerant of other dogs of the same gender, they are very protective of their family when faced with a threatening situation." I smile at Inuyasha curious look.

"They are usually docile, aloof and calm in new situations. As a breed they should be good with children, but not Akita, nor all dogs, will necessarily have the same temperament. Akita are intelligent, courageous, fearless, and careful. Sometimes spontaneous, also needs a firm, confident, consistent pack leader, without which the dog will be very willful and may become very aggressive to other dogs and animals." I sigh at the information thinking about Lord Fluffy the pain in the ass.

_'Maybe because of that he have a stick stuck in his ass'_ I grinned at that. I notice Inuyasha have a not only curious but a interested look. "..." I smile at his interest in learning, "Youkai are somewhat close to their animals counterpart, generally behaving the same as ours counterpart." I sigh at his blank look. "We call Youkai 'babies' theirs young animal counterpart name..." I sigh more at his still blank look.

"Kit are for young beaver, young ferret, young fox, young rabbit, young raccoon, young mink, young skunk, young squirrel. Kitten Is for young cats. Puppy is for young dogs and cub is for the young of certain large predatory animals such as bears, wolfs and big cats. " I am actually relieved because he understood the explanation. I think. _'Now we can talk about human nights'_

"You know the night you turn into a human?" Inuyasha face show surprise and hesitant, but he nod his head.

"Yeah I know... once at night of the new moon of each month, when the next day dawn come I go back to normal" I smile at him, he look a little scared after said that.

"..." I sigh and pat on his head gently. "I want you to be careful on those nights, no one must know about your human night..." I smile at him making him relax a little. "I know who much a time a Hanyō can turn into humans and you Youkai blood is very strong." I smile making Inuyasha puffing his chest, he make me remember a bird Youkai.

"Well, since you know you is very fragile when you are human.." I look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha nod his head. Smiling I continued, "You are going to smell like human, look like human, have your human emotions and you must remember YOU ARE HUMAN that night so NO fighting... Okay~!" I smile and Inuyasha nod fast and I grinned.

"Since we already say the rules, I will explain why you turn into a human every time of the month." I sigh. "Your Youkai blood is strong and the reason is because you need to balance your human blood and your Youkai blood, if you don't turn into a human your body may get hurt, your human emotions could get crazy..."

I stop remembering another thing. "You can get purified and you will turn human, after some time you can go back to normal." I stop to look at Inuyasha face. "A Youkai that get purified dies, but you only turn into a human, so you is lucky, since most of the times priests are weak in fights only using their purification you can even win against them using surprise." I grinned at the end and think about the next explanation. 'growth and age'

"You will age more fast unlike me..." I sigh. "Remember that I was talking about in the river?" He shake his head very confused, and I laughing sheepishly very embarrassed, "Sorry, I forgot that I didn't say that, don't worry..." I sigh scratching my head, "I will explain everything. Humans and half-demons and demons grow older differently..." I stop to think.

"Humans age 1 human year, Half-Demons and demons age like their specie, but a Half-Demons always will grow slower when a Demon and faster when a Human" I smile at his understanding look.

"So that is why the humans are getting bigger when me... Who much is my age in humans and my human years?" He ask glowing with happiness and I could resist grinning at him.

"You have 60 humans years, but you look like 6, so you grow older every 10 human years..." He looks like he is going to ask me more..._ 'Maybe my age? Since he is a good male and he learn fast...'_ I grinned. "I have 1500 years but I look like 15 years old" Inuyasha's eyes widened if they get any bigger I could be worried that his eyes could pop out of his head. "I grow older every 100 human year..." I blush at his surprise. "Come on the age almost never count with demons..."

"But you... you look young..." Inuyasha stutters surprise. I sigh at his stutters, I shake my head. "One of my specie is one of a Nine Tail kitsune, we are one of the most powerful Youkai species and we grow older when most Youkai" He nod his head a little.

_'Well, that more I need to explain?' _I think..._ 'Gotcha~'_ I remember. "Now since is still day I can teach you about different species of Youkai, all Youkai have a animal counterpart, only the Oni(s) doesn't have a counterpart... They are smelly and ugly, most times they have horns they have humanoid." I frown at the memory of yesterday. "They are annoying and don't have a survivor instincts." I grinned making Inuyasha laugh.

"Most Youkai are a lot like theirs animals counterpart, they are only bigger... There are three Youkai types, The animals Youkai, The lower class youkai, and Daiyōkai." I smile a little. "I will talk about them, so if you understand nod your head, if you don't understand shake your head... Okay?" Inuyasha nod his head.

"'The animal yōkai' live of animals instincts, they are animals only stronger and bigger when their animal counterpart." I look at him and he nod showing he understand.

"'The yōkai' are Youkai intelligent with animals or even without animals counterparts." I glance and he nod his head again.

"'Daiyōkai' are known as a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common Yōkai, but vary in shape and size, just like normal Yōkai. Some have, or are able to transform into, human-like forms," Inuyasha nod his head again. "Your father, my mother, I and my younger brother are Daiyōkai."

Inuyasha looks in awe, "But that about your father?" I blink surprised with the question.

I shake my head grinning. "He is a Yōkai, as if my mother could choose a Animal Yōkai, they are stupid and they move in packs..." Inuyasha continued. "...depending of the animal they are counterpart" I grinned and tap his head gently again. "You learn fast."

"Now is about dangerous Yōkai are the ones that can use poison and energy attacks..." I sigh at his curious eyes. "There are two types of energy attacks, " I smile at his nodding head. "Yōki refers to the energies and power of Yōkai," I sigh even after Inuyasha nod his head.

"Jaki is sort of like a demonic aura. The stronger the demon, the stronger his jyaki is. It should be noted that Jyaki is not the same as Yōki, as yōki is the demonic energy" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he began to opening and closing his mouth repetitively.

"Shōki is highly-corrosive and poisonous gaseous mist and have a purple, smoke-like form, used by many demons as a means of both attack and defense. The Jyaki of any Yōkai who can generate a miasma is also present in their miasma..." Inuyasha looks shocked and his eyes are still widened.

I smile weakling and sigh closing my eyes. "Yōki can create attacks, by channeling yoki through any other like claws..." _'Inuyasha looks a little too much interest in this part...'_ I stop a little and nod my head.

_'Maybe I can teach him? Yep I could teach him to use some attacks...' _I grin at the though and I asked him. "Do you want to learn some attacks?" _'Inuyasha is nodding so fast I think a human could have lose his head..._' I blink and sigh. "Okay, okay... Calm down a little?" Inuyasha is shaking with joy. "After you learn a lot of things..." Inuyasha pout a little and nod his head... _'Cute~!'_ I grinned at him.

I fake a cough. "Now we need to learn about poison... Poison is a very bad thing the two only way to get rid of the poison is a antidote or waiting the body to fight the poison, but is very bad to wait the body to eject or destroy the poison..." I sigh frowning.

"And depending of the power of the poison the body can't fight something stronger when them." I frown harder. "Poison is dangerous because it can dissolve or even melt the body... If it is very strong and the body is very weak..." Inuyasha is so shocked he looks frozen with widened and surprised eyes.

"..." I look curiously at Inuyasha, "Are you all right?" Inuyasha is still shocked. "Inuyasha?" He didn't even blink... "INUYASHA...!" Inuyasha was startle and jumped very high... I remember of Buyo when he was little and a worn got out of the ground touching one of his paws... _'Must stay serious and not laugh out loud...'_ My lips began to shake from effort not to laugh and... 'I tried, I really tried.

I began to giggle and when turn out when you giggle a little is hard to control the amount of noise your laugh do... 'I can't breathe' I laugh hard enough to I fall on the ground and roll still laughing, I try to stop, but is hard to stop laughing.

Inuyasha pout and blush. "Hey that is not funny..." He stops a little to think. "I... I want to learn to fight..." He blush more when I stop laughing and look serious at him.

"Okay, I will teach you to fight..." I said thinking of, _'I was going to teach him that before...'_ I shrugged at the though. "I know exactly the way I will teach you to fight..." I sigh at his hopeful eyes. "But are you sure you want to train in my way?" I ask and he nod happily and I sigh.

"Sure we can train together with you learning to see Youkai weaknesses and specie weakness and your own weakness also defending and attacking..." I sigh when he nod and I am almost getting dizzy only looking at him... _'Who can his head still is the place, without he has a headache?' _I think looking at him still nodding his head._ 'This is going to be ... Easy~!'_ I think sarcastically.

"Please stop nodding your head... Who can't you feel dizzy or even with a headache?" He looks confused and move his head like a confuse puppy...

"I know the way we train may look aggressive to a human... Do you still want to train, get very tired and feel pain?" Inuyasha looks determined to keep the training, I sigh, "Sure, you can train in our way, but you can't stop after the training begins... Are you still sure?" Inuyasha nod more hard with a glow of determination. "..." I look at him in the eyes... and sigh, "... You is in the training now..." I look serious making Inuyasha grin in glee and joy...

"But first, before the training serious begins we need to make sure you can take the training..." I look at the ground and sigh, "Come on, follow me..." I began to run in a slow place to me and a very fast place to a human, Inuyasha must get stamina before anything...

I sigh after noticing he was slow... _'I need some encouraging words or pep talk.'_ I shake my head,_ 'No I need something more strong...'_ I grinned, "Inuyasha~!" I smile still running, "Let go play a game... If you can catch me I will give you a very yummy food to eat~!" I grinned when his speed increase, "... In this speed you will ... NEVER catch me~!" I tease him and _'Now I need to increase my speed and he still is following me...'_ I grinned happily.

_'Only one more pull and he can begin the training...'_ I grinned to myself, "Inuyasha, you need to be faster, you could be faster when me... But are you trying...?" I ask making sure he can hear the sigh I did at the end._ 'He is very determined, I am almost proud of him and I still didn't teach him everything...' _I sigh, "I am getting a fish for me after all this race..." I grinned and had to jump to Inuyasha don't catch me. I laugh looking at him and grinned happily.

Inuyasha try to jump, _'He almost catch me again... I need to run faster...~!'_ I grinned and began to run much faster when before, _'Is Inuyasha surprise with the increase of my speed... What he is thinking?'_

* * *

**/Inuyasha Pov/**

"Inuyasha~! Let go play a game... If you can catch me I will give you a very yummy food to eat~!" She said, I blink and try to run... I need to be faster... _'Kagome is playing... that the children called? Tag... yeah is tag... she is playing tag with me?'_ I smile and try to at least catch up with her or catch her, but she is too fast... "... In this speed you will ... NEVER catch me~!" I frown and pout trying to run fast, I was doing great I never think I could run this fast...

"Inuyasha, you need to be faster, you could be faster when me... But are you trying...?" She ask and I hear she sigh two times. "I am getting a fish for me after all this race..." I decided jumping is better to catch her when running to catch her, I know now running and jumping together make easy to get close to her.

I almost got her, but she jumped in the right time... I think,_ 'She is having fun... she has a pretty grin when she is happy and grinning too... I will try to make Kagome and mother proud of me.'_ I was think she can't get any faster but she was/is still faster when me..._ 'When I grow older I am going to win this race and make them proud of me.'_ I still decide I will always try to win even if I don't have a chance... I began to run and jump, run/jump... But before I could run/jump again some weird things are flying in my direction..._ 'I need to avoid those flying things they look heavy and my instincts are telling me to avoid those things...'_ I though jumping randomly to escape the flying things.

* * *

**/Kagome pov/ **

_'He is got faster~! Now the beginning of the training... learn to avoid and trust your instincts.'_ I sigh making illusions of giants Tops, Acorns and Jizō Statues, courtesy of my little brother... I can't believe the toys Sōta have, I bet when Sōta get a cousin kit he is going to teach him to prank everyone...

Sigh, more to save after they get into troubles... _'I actually think Sōta was a reincarnation of a pure blood fox Youkai, after all he can't stop getting into troubles... At least he can cook a yummy fish... and my dad is so jealous of my mother, I think I am and my mother are the sane ones in our pack... they are crazy enough to you run only to get away from them...' _ I grinned at remembering Lord of the fluffiness The Great Lord Sesshōmaru when he was young and he meet my pack...

_'He was with a expression very funny his father almost drown in his own saliva from laughing too much... I and the rest of my pack didn't stop laughing and if everyone who was laughing was a full human we could have die from drowning in our own saliva..._' I laugh slow, '_That still could be funny.'_ I grinned at the though...

I look at Inuyasha movement and smile happily, _'He is better when Sōta in the first, second and third time he was getting into the training.'_ I grinned. '_I am proud of who fast he is learning...'_ I sigh happily, but I sigh a little sad. _'He still need to get much better when now._' I shake my head and I better make sure he can learn much faster, _'Only two hour to train his avoid instincts are working...'_ I frown and grimly began to think. _'He need to learn to use one or even two energy attacks...'_ I got serious with that though _'Is time to survive the training...'_

I sigh and the illusion change: it is moving like it is alive, grow bigger and is getting a form of a 'Animal Youkai' is attacking Inuyasha and also mocking him, _'I need Inuyasha to learn like a true fight, I don't want him to feel any type of pain, but like it he can't die, is very safe... but Inuyasha is not using all of his instincts...'_

I growl and sigh angrily, I am still need and I sigh, _'I am exhausted... I need to make sure he known that to do...'_ I make the illusion miss Inuyasha and looking confusingly as if the attack it miss make it confuse, while it is acting confuse I can talk with Inuyasha...

I sigh and got close to him. "Inuyasha? It is a illusion... Is the beginning of your training." I said making sure to try to calm him down, "It isn't real, only a training to you learn to use energy attacks," I sigh at his shocked face. "Don't worry, only try to concentrate in yourself..." Inuyasha blink and I sigh, "... Close your eyes and think about protecting everyone precious to you..." I sigh when nothing happen, "Breath and look inside of you and think about your mother..." I wait until he ended to doing that I asked. "... Think she is needing your help and attack it with everything you got..." I smile at his determinate look. "Now move your hand like this..." I move my hand like I was attacking someone imaginary and Inuyasha look and nod his head.

He tried to do it..._ 'It was funny, but if I laugh he could blush and give up. I need to give him more support?'_ I blink and grinned, "Go Inuyasha, show us your strength..." He tried, it still wasn't that I wanted... But he is getting better~! "GO, show your determination and fight~!" He tried again... failed again..."GO~!"_ 'I need a big fish...'_ I sweat drop and scratched my head. "If you keep like this you can't do anything... You need to put inside yourself, YOU CAN DO IT... GO SHOW ME YOUR DETERMINATION~!" I scream at the end, he tried and I grinned at the Yōki in his hand.

I see his Yōki is white in his hand and he said the name of his attack naturally. "**Sankon Tessō**" He got the illusion and a tree too, it was a scratch to the tree but this is good for now... "..." He is too shocked to blink or even talk.

_'Cute~!'_ I grinned like a Cheshire Cat and nod my head happily. "Good.. very good." I hug Inuyasha making his shock pass, he blink still a little shocked and I grinned. "You did a good job, Inuyasha, I think your mother is going to be so proud of you." Inuyasha smile a little.

"Really?" He ask, I smile and nod my head saying. "Yep, because I am proud of you." He look so happy, if he had a tail it could be wagging. I smile and rub his head, 'Yep if he had a tail it could be wagging.' I sigh happily, "Well since you did so well... I will teach you to track and hunt..."

I frown. "They all say you can't survive eating fish..." I blink and grinned, "Only on the winter you can't eat fish, because you can't swim ... So you better don't try to catch fishes in the winter..." I look at Inuyasha and he nod.

"Why you can't eat fish in the winter?" He ask curious and I frown again and sigh.

"You can't swim, and if the in the surface of the river break...those evil things break easily" I frown a little angry, "... You aren't going to escape before you get frozen solid even if you can hold your breath..." I glare still frowning...

"My pack and I migrate by swimming to some islands more warm and we only don't migrate is someone is giving birth or is pregnant..." I sigh. "... So we hunt to feed everyone..." Inuyasha look in awe and I smile and sigh, I frown _'Am I sighing too much?' _I sigh and roll my eyes,_ 'Yep I am sighing to much.'_ I frown again. **(She is still angry with the pepper, after all she had to find a village with it, almost had to go to another island to buy it, only everything to be prank, that she did fall for... It hurt her pride a little...)**

I stop frowning when Inuyasha look at me confused and I grinned making him smile. "Well I will get close to a rabbit track." I said almost sadly, _'Poor rabbit and it's fluffiest fur.'_ I shake my head and ended the way the though was going with,_ 'Inuyasha worked hard and he need to learn to hunt animals, since he can't swim yet.'_ I grinned.

"Are you ready to learn to hunt a rabbit?" He nod his head and I smile. I find a rabbit track very fast... "Now go look for the rabbit using your nose..."

"How?" Inuyasha asked and I blink confused, "Smelling the way the rabbit go..." I blink more, _'He didn't learn that?'_ I blink much more. I scratch my head, "Just try to smell the ground, find the rabbit and follow the rabbit smell until you find it..." He nod his head and actually put his nose in the ground and sniffed like a dog... _'I am very proud of him accepting his instincts.'_ I think with all my nine tails wagging as happily I am right now.

_'But no one say teaching is this hard...'_ I grinned, _'Teaching like this is fun...'_ I stretched making my back making cracking noises. _'... Is he sniffing in the right way?'_ I blink and scratch my head, I frown and shake my head. "Inuyasha... You need to let your instincts help you... So close your eyes and sniff the ground and if you can't find a smell, keep sniffing but in another place.." Inuyasha did that I said and he twitch his ears trying to hear noises.

He stop twitching his ears and they stayed in a alert position, he stop sniffing and look at the north and at me. "Kagome? I hear and I smell something in that direction..." He looks confused, but I grinned and nod my head to that direction.

"So lets go see that you find?" Inuyasha looks still a confused, but he nod his head and go running at the north direction... I yawn a little and look to the sky, _'There still have sunshine, so we can stay here.' _.I shake my head and run the way Inuyasha had run.

I sniff a little and hear a dog like growl, I go to the direction here the one that was growled. "... ..." I blink and was thinking of- _'WTF?'_ Inuyasha was fighting a rabbit very big, also growling at the rabbit... I think I better kill the poor rabbit before I begin to laugh... I need a distraction. "Inuyasha?" He blink and I sigh, "I need you to catch some sticks for me~!" Inuyasha nod his head and I smile, "Don't worry I will make sure the rabbit will not escape..." I grab the rabbit and Inuyasha go look for the sticks, the rabbit looked at me with a innocent expression and I sigh. I try to look away but I look... I need to *sniff* "I am sorry but you don't have any babies and Inuyasha need to learn to hunt..." I hug the rabbit and rub my head into its head.

"... I am very sorry, but I can only make it all painless..." I said looking into its eyes and I think I must stop trying to talk with animals like all the rabbits I find, since I think the rabbit nod its head to me. "I hope your next life you is going to be on the top of the food chain."

_'Its look happy and I killed it... I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, ' _I continued to repeat the thought, but.. _'I am not *sniff* going to cry, I *sniff* am *sniff* not *sniff* going *sniff* to *SNIFF* CRY, damn it.'_ I shake my head still sniffing like a baby ready to cry. Inuyasha appear in the perfect time to see me sniffing... _'DAMN IT!' _"..." I fake a sneeze, "Pollen is always making me sniffing." I sneeze again just to make everything more 'truly' I look at Inuyasha with a 'fake-along-with-me-please?' Inuyasha blink and look very confuse, but nod his head and look at me with a 'please-explain-everything?' I sigh and nod my head.

"Lets teach you to make a fire..." Making sure to teach him to do everything, from the beginning to the end. "You are learning very fast." I smile with proud eyes. Inuyasha blush but smile like he won a fight with his worse enemy. "... I was going to teach you to not show anyone your weakness but those who you trust with your life..." He nod determined and I sigh. After cleaning the rabbit and everything we eat in a comfortable silence. We go to the village and the day pass fast and is already night.

** /kagome pov/**

"Kagome-san?" Izayoi ask, I feel the question after Izayoi look at Inuyasha way.

"Inuyasha is sleeping and he isn't going to hear us, but it could be better if I make a barrier to him not hear us." I make the barrier easily and look at Izayoi's sad eyes, "..." I look at her and she sigh.

"I am dying, but I think you already know this..." I nod my head.

"... It is not a disease." I look into hers confuse eyes. "You need demon blood," She look shocked, and I sigh again. "You is alive and young, almost not aging, you notice that?" She nod her head. "Inuyasha's father make you stop aging to care of your son since he wanted you to stay and see your son grow older without worry, he make you drink a little of his blood to, make Inuyasha strong and you strong to survive the birth. To you stop growing older and die too." I look at the ground and close my eyes.

"He can have only one mate, and even if he left his mate for you, she had the right to attack you and kill you, luckily the Lady is cold but respect and have a cold humor too." I smile at something. "If she and you meet each others she could have said. 'You must stop playing with the food.' She is very beautiful and cold, but have a good heart." I shake my head. "She likes The great Inu no Taisho, but she only don't kill you because of hers respect for him..." I sigh.

"You can only drink Inu no Taisho blood, any other demon blood can only get you more sick and close to dying." I frown and blink. "But maybe... nah" I shake my head but Izayoi almost pleading eyes makes me sigh and continue. "If you get cursed into sleeping and waiting until the time he is going to wake to give you more of his blood... You could survive, but Inuyasha needs you." I close my eyes and sigh to continue. "You can still survive 10 years and some months without his blood, maybe I can keep teaching Inuyasha and ask my mother to curse you..." I sigh and blink. "We can talk to Inuyasha and explain about some parts..." Before I continue Izayoi nod her head smiling a sad smile. "..."

"We can wait until 10 years and explain everything being careful with the way to explain the sleep curse." Izayoi nod again. "After you and Taisho wake up of the curse Inuyasha is only going to be older, he is going to still be alive and well..." I continue with a though _'...even if I have to watch him and salve him all the times.'_ but my eyes said that I was thinking and Izayoi smile and nod her head smiling a happy smile. I smile and sigh thinking thing a promise. _'I am going to protect Inuyasha and Sōta until they can protect themselves even if is the LAST thing I will do.'_

******5 January, 1360**

"..." I sigh, smiling at Inuyasha fighting another illusion, _'He got stronger, only lesser demons and great demons can actually be a threat... 160 years... time flies when you are having fun.'_ I grimly though. "Inuyasha!" I called Inuyasha after he win against the illusion. "Your mother and I need to talk to you with something serious." I grimaced mentally at the way I said, _'I remember my father talking about my mother was pupped with Sōta, he said the same words.'_ I groan at the though mentally.

Inuyasha blink and grinned at me and I smile. I sigh mentally and grimace mentally again. _'I can't wait for his first mating season...'_ I grimace and groan at the though mentally again... We got at Izayoi's house and she was waiting for us... _'What can I say to Inuyasha? "Hey Inuyasha if your mother stay with you she is going to get weaker and will die, don't worry if she sleep for 160 years waiting for you dad to wake up and give his blood, because she need to drink his blood."... It couldn't go well.'_ I mentally sigh again.

"..." Izayoi and I look at each others trying to see who is going to talk. She won... I cough and sigh after Inuyasha look at me. "..." I sigh and begin. "Inuyasha you must know that your mother is growing weaker...Right?" Inuyasha nod unhappily and I scratch my head. "I know who to make she get better." Inuyasha eyes glowed with happiness. "But she must sleep for 160 years." Inuyasha eyes widened. "If she don't sleep now she isn't going to survive."

"Why she is getting weaker? Can you give her another herb like before?" Inuyasha asked.

I shake my head. "The herbs I gave her make she survive until now, don't worry, she isn't going to get older and she and your father are going to meet you again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened enough to I think they are going to pop out of his head."My father is alive?!" He scream, luckily I put my hands on my ears... Inuyasha ears are suffering from his own scream...

"Yeah he is alive, only because of a curse to make him sleep and heal his serious wound. If he wasn't cursed he could have be dead for a long time and your mother could have be dead too." Inuyasha look curious and I said that he wanted to know. "My mother cursed your father to sleep until he get healed, I can't curse Youkai yet, but I am learning by cursing things like houses and villages."

"That kind of curse you put in villages?" Inuyasha looks suspicious.

"..." I look serious. "... You want to know?" Inuyasha nod his head. "I curse to, anyone who want to hurt those in the village can't pass and enter the village, those who get too close and are evil or want to hurt them can't pass and if they try to enter they go back to the florest around the villages."_ 'Go back? They actually get lost and go to a random place in the florest..._' I grinned mentally. "I can ask my mother to curse yours and Izayoi sleep waiting until she and your father wake up and you is going to meet your father and get your mother back." My tails twitch along with Inuyasha ears.

"..." Inuyasha looks sad but determined. "Are you sure Okaa-san is going to get better after waking up?" I nod my head with confidence. "Okay, Okaa-San can go sleep, if she want to go sleep." His ears move down making Inuyasha looks like a kicked puppy.

"Don't worry we all make sure she will stay safe even in her sleep." I said normally. _'I will make sure Inuyasha is going to survive.'_ I make a promise to myself.

We are going to the cave Inu no Taisho is sleeping, but first we need to talk to my mother... We need to go faster, I grinned and said. "I will transform into a horse side fox to Izayoi come with us, with me carrying her." I look at Inuyasha, "You Inuyasha is only going to rest when you are tired, so only when you are resting I will carry you." I notice Inuyasha eyes glowing with pride of not crying... yet.

/No one pov/

A horse side fox with nine tails is carrying a beautiful woman and a 7 years boy with silver hair and puppy ears jumping after them. They are going fast without stopping, until the young boy got very tired and began to lose speed, the fox stop and go after the young boy and use two tails to grab the boy and put him together with the woman, who was sleeping, she only is not falling of the fox because its using hers three of hers tails to hold the sleeping woman, after making sure the two are safe, the fox began to run very fast.

Some hours after the running the fox began to stop, while the two passengers are still sleeping, the fox meet another fox of the almost of the same side but with only three tails. The two fox began to 'talk', while the humans couldn't understand any Youkai could understand.

_**/Hi Sōta, I need to talk to mother.../**_The first fox said to the second.

The second fox know as Sōta nod his head._ **/Sure sis, but why?/ **_Sōta look at the two sleeping in the other fox back._**/Sis did you brought something? ... HUMANS? Kagome mother is going to get angry with you~!/** _

Kagome turn and slapped Sōta with one of hers tails that was free of holding the woman and the young boy. _**/Shut up, little brother, I need to talk to mother to curse the human female to sleep with Inu no Taisho./**_ She shake her head._** /This human is Inu no Taisho mother of his second son./**_ Sōta eyes almost pop out his head.

**_/WHAT? THE GREAT-/_** Another slap make Sōta shut up. **_/Okay, thanks for making me calm down./_** Sōta glare at Kagome, but stop glaring when Kagome glare at him.

_**/GO FIND MOTHER!/**_ Kagome hissed and Sōta run almost flying to the way he had come from. After some minutes a woman with nine tails, walk look at Kagome and smile. "Kagome, why you bring humans here?" **(Her mother is using a wearing a simple brown and green kimono, hair black with brown outline)**

Kagome shake her dog-like head. **_/Mom, I need you to curse the woman Inu no Taisho had married.../_** The woman blink but still smile. "Really? But why I need to curse her?"

**_/Inu no Taisho give the female his blood to survive and to take care of his second son.../_** Kagome move one of her tails to show her mother, the human woman she was talking about.

"..." Her mother blink and sniff at the human female. "Oh I see~! She need to be cursed to sleep until Inu-chan wake up~?" Kagome hiss. _**/Yeah!/**_ And her mother smile. "How cute~! Inu-chan got married~! But he didn't said to me, was he really married~?" Kagome frown. **(more like pout)**_** /He didn't said anything to me too!/**_

"Oh well~. It is okay, I will help them~!" Her mother said smiling. "Oh yeah, here is his second son~?" Her mother and and look at the two passengers Kagome was carrying.

Kagome hiss. **_/Mother, Inuyasha is still learning, you remember the tradition.../_**

Her mother sigh and look down on the ground. "..." She sigh again. "Okay, but you know I am curious..." She smile and ended with, "When he learn the control and end with the learning you must show him to I see him~!"

Kagome nod and hiss. **_/Sure, he will learn everything but I will not go easy or hard on him./_**

Kagome's mother sigh. "Is the young boy a Hanyō?" Kagome nod with some difficult. "I see... is he cute~?" Nodding again. "... Can you give me some grandchildren if he get older and mate you~?" Kagome opened her mouth, shake her head and hiss. "..."

"Okay... but can you at least tr-" Kagome's mother was interrupted by a older looking Sōta, but with black hair and noticeably blue outline with beautiful blue eyes.

"Dear! Are you trying to get some grandchildren?" The male asked with a Cheshire Cat grin. **_/Dad! Come on help me!/_** Kagome growled annoyed. "Sorry~!" Kagome's dad purred.

"Okay dear..." Hers mother sweat drop at Kagome's dad grinning face and Kagome growling glaring at each other. "DEAR~!" Still glaring... **"Kagome Higurashi!**" Kagome ears dropped and the dad grinned more until... **"Shaoran-kun..."** Her dad paled and stopped grinning.

He began saying. "Sakura... now, dear calm down..." Shaoran purred making sure to rub his head with Sakura's head, making her smile not noticing the woman waking up and looking at them with curiosity.

"You two are worse when two children fighting..." Sakura glare, Shaoran hug her and purred rubbing his head against hers. Sakura sigh and began to smile. "So that Inu-Chan's wife name~?"

**_/Izayoi.../_** Kagome said and Sakura blink now looking at a woman that is blinking also looking at her.

"... So your name is Izayoi?" She asked and Izayoi nod her head and Sakura smile and continued. "Your name is a beautiful name~!" Sakura blink again and sigh blushing a little. "Sorry about the confusion, those two are sometimes worse when babies..." Shaoran frown and Kagome snort, but Sakura ignore them continuing. "My name is Sakura, the one frowning is my mate..." Shaoran was still frowning but Sakura continues " His name is Shaoran, he is the stronger wolf/cat demon you will ever find..." Shaoran stuffed his chest in pride. "He also have a nice face and hot body~!" Sakura tease him making Shaoran blush and cough.

"I am mother of Kagome and Sōta... You already meet Kagome, but not Sōta... I think he get a little too excited when he thinks of others demons... He get worse and began to jump like a flea demon only much faster..." Sakura smile.

"Do you..." Sakura wait for something and took a deep breath and began to talk too fast. "Do you and Inu-chan are married? I didn't known he was getting married, only got rumors. Was your wedding big or cool, or amazing? I wanted to ask aren't my mate good looking~? I love when he blush, he get a cute look on his face. I love his eyes they make me ignore dad and I still don't know who can he ignore his father or my father." Sakura continued talking excited and ignore Izayoi confused expression.

_**/She is like Sōta when she is thinking of grandchildren!/**_ Kagome hiss and Shaoran sigh, but nod with his head.

"Yeah... But she still haven't changed." Shaoran said with a wolf smile and chuckled after Kagome snort.

Some minutes after Sakura calmed down...

"So you need Inu-Chan blood? I can make you sleep a deep sleep and make you froze in time until he wake up, after that he can go to you and give you his blood~..." Sakura smile. "Don't worry about your son, Kagome is a very good daughter and have a lot of honor, she can help your son to survive and live too." Sakura sigh. "My other son is so lazy..." She frown continuing. "Also he do prank everyone like a Kitsune Youkai." Sakura shake head. "I don't think I ever say that we are... Right?" Sakura look at Izayoi and Izayoi shake her head.

"Oh well, I am a fox and dog Daiyōkai." Sakura continued. "My mother was a Kitsune Daiyōkai, to be more simple a Nine tails Kitsune is always a Daiyōkai, we are very powerful, some Youkai Kitsune can also become a Daiyōkai if they are powerful and survive until they get nine tails too, they only have a weak bloodline."

Sakura blink and scratch her head. "My dad is a Inu Daiyōkai, a Inu just always go with their bloodline, a Daiyōkai family is always have Daiyōkai, Youkai is always Youkai, he and my mother are a very powerful couple." Sakura smile happily. "I remember taking care of Inu-Chan when he was little." Sakura said with a big grin and began to look at Shaoran, winking at him, making him blush a little.

Shaoran sigh, but he smile still blushing. "My grandfather by my father's side of family, fell in love with a Water Ookami." Shaoran look at the ground. "They love to eat marine food, but they also can look weak in the human form, but they are the 'top dogs', only no one had know. Even not knowing my grandmother strength he fell in love with her, they began to 'court'..." Shaoran sigh. "Water Ookami are very fast and they live in packs unless they look for a male or female to mate." Shaoran sigh more before continuing. "My grandfather's pack didn't like him to mate with 'a weak Ookami', but grandfather love her and was more stubborn than anyone."

"He ignore the pack and continued to court grandmother, until one day the pack was angry..." Shaoran pause to think, _'More like upset, peeved, angry and angered...'_ He sigh. "The pack tried to attack grandmother, but they didn't count with grandfather attacking them. He was the alpha and the stronger Ookami of the pack." Shaoran rub his head. "He tried to not kill any of the pack, but his father only see the dishonor of the pack and attacked grandfather... Grandfather got angry at his father and no one but grandmother notice that her pack was watching from the beginning. They almost attacked the grandfather's pack but they stop when grandmother shake her head too fast to grandfather's pack see and they continue to see everything..."

_*Flashback*_

_/Grandmother's pack pov/ _

_**(We -the pack of the grandmother; He, Alpha Male -grandfather; her, Alpha Female, alpha daughter -**__grandmother; alpha female - grandmother's mother;_)

_We could see everything that happened the Alpha Female's daughter fell in love with a male Ookami, we still don't think he is worthy of her.__ We only watch seeing he protect the alpha daughter of his own pack... He may be worthy of her.__ The fight continue and he is still attacking his own pack for her. Is he worthy? We still don't know... _

_We even don't blink seeing when his own father attacked him in rage... We was thinking he was going to give up... He didn't... He is WORTHY! He defends and protect her, a worthy alpha protect the female he want to mate, from everyone even his family, pack and blood. We wait to see if his father is going to win the fight, he win and his father lost the fight. He is our Alpha Male, the Alpha Female is going to be happy. _

_We now must show ourselves, we howl and we growl calling the Alpha Female we are in the human form, but Alpha Female don't need to be in her human form. Alpha Female show all her true form, a giant Ookami with55ft and the tail is 26ft, ex-pack of Alpha Male is shocked and confused, Alpha Male is surprised and confused... _

_"We will explain now. Alpha Female is a Water Ookami, we are hers pack, she choose male and we see if the male is worthy of her, watching and waiting for a worthy male to make last alpha's daughter a Alpha Female. All alphas need a male or female mate to make them Alphas... Only whose we see them worthy can make the mate an Alpha." We look at Alpha Male and continue talking to him. "You protect Alpha Female not caring if you was against your pack or even blood. Alpha may control us, but we choose the Alpha's mate and the time the next Alpha is going to control us."  
_

___*end of flashback*_

"A pack work together and generally is protecting the Alpha. That one control the Alpha's mate choice, the alpha is only a Alpha after having a mate, the alpha choose the mate, but the pack choose if the alpha's mate is worthy, if the mate is not worthy the alpha must give up on the mating or the beta must control the pack until a new mate is chooses by the alpha or the alpha have a baby and the baby grow and choose a mate." Shaoran said.

"The mate is only mate if the pack accept him/her, they can't mate until the pack see the mate is worthy, until then they only are courting." Shaoran continued, beginning going by saying of his mother. "My mother was a headstrong and obstinate ***cough***stubborn***cough* **female Montain Neko Youkai, they are very alike a Water Ookami, loving fish and swimming, they love to teach things and live in a island, the island have a lot of fish and is easy to know why mother and dad meet." Shaoran sigh blushing and Sakura grinned.

"... Mother love fish and well dad also love fish. Their meeting was crazy, they attacked each other because of a fish..." Shaoran grow redder and he sigh. "Mother may be 39ft, the tail is 13ft and dad a 55ft, the tail is 26ft, but mother was strong and have very evil nails, and dad..." Shaoran shake his head. "Was a pervert and teaser loving to tease females. Mom and dad was a weird couple, they always had a routine: they meet at a river, dad tease mom, mom get angry and hiss at him, they find a fish, they attack each other for a fish, the fish is crushed or escapes and mom get angry, scratch dad's face and leave." Shaoran look at the ground.

"That always happen until one day in the winter dad's pack didn't got home, a pregnant female has going to have a cub so they didn't go, that was dangerous in the winter. Everyone in the pack was hungry, mom has the best hunter in the mountain and was used to hunt on the mountain, dad was not used to that." Shaoran sigh. "Mom teach dad to hunt in the mountain." Shaoran think, _'The hardest thing mom ever tried to teach dad.'_ He sigh again. "Dad was still playful and a teaser, but he got serious some times and mom love dad's serious side. " Sakura giggles at the end and Shaoran got a tomato red color.

"Dad fell in love with my mom, but he was very shy when is about love..." Shaoran scratch his head and sigh. "And mom was the one who began the courting... Dad's pack accepted her the first time dad and mom meet..." Shaoran blush. "They only didn't say anything about it until they notice theirs attraction." Sakura was really laughing almost dying from lack of air and rolling on the ground like a happy pig. "Dear stop doing that..." Sakura ignore him and continue laughing.

"Dear, I love you, always looking sexy..." Shaoran said with a red face and Sakura stop rolling, blush looking at the ground for some seconds. "Well after noticing theirs attraction, they decide mom was going with dad but they all must go to mom's island in the winter." Shaoran red face become redder. "Sakura and I meet and we was rivals, after some time I began to love her and I am not very good with telling her I love her..." Sakura grinned and said. "Yeah he blush every time he was close to me and always tried to run away from me." Sakura sigh and Shaoran smile shyly and Sakura kiss him in the nose and Shaoran go redder when before. He can explode if he get any redder.

"Well since you is my dear friend's wife I will help you~!" Sakura said. "We must go to the cave Inu~Chan is right now..." After Sakura said that everyone began to walk to a mountain with a big system of caves.

While walking the pack show and Shaoran said to them to look for some things to make the curse and in 1 hour later everything was ready. Kagome in a human form, Izayoi and Inuyasha stay outside the cave, Inuyasha looked sad and Kagome look determinate and a little unhappy.

Izayoi smile and said. "Don't worry. We will meet again, I will always want to meet you. You only need to wait for me to we meet again." Inuyasha still look sad but he nod his head and Izayoi smile and walk into the cave with Shaoran and Sakura.

**/Kagome pov/**

_'Inuyasha is sad...'_ I sigh and hugged Inuyasha, _'He is crying... I don't want him to cry or stay sad...'_ I sigh again and began to purr making him stop crying only sniffing. I turn him around and rub my head against his head and keep purring. I began to hum. **(Inuyasha's Lullaby soundtrack.)**

He is calming down, but he is still sad. I lick his tears and hummed again and he began to sleep. 'I need a save place to sleep...' I smile and jumped on a big tree and while still hugging him my tails began to curl in him making him warm and only his face is visible. I keep humming while he sleep. In the morning he was more happy since he is still going ti re-meet his mother after some years...

******10 January, 1430 (70 years)**

**/No one pov/**

Inuyasha look like 14 years old, he looks stronger and Kagome smile at him, he is getting better and already learn **Hijin Kessō,**it is a very powerful attack. Kagome smile at him and hugging him she said. "Good job."

Inuyasha smile a little and blushing he asked. "Can you do that again?" Kagome smile and hum again making Inuyasha relax and began to sleep. Kagome think. _'Only more 90 years to them meet again.'_ She smile while looking at Inuyasha and hum again. She grab a red leaf with a necklace also red and she hummed more happy. _'We need to test to see if it will work...'_ She smile again and wait until Inuyasha wake up.

Some hours late Inuyasha wake up and Kagome smile and said. "Inuyasha... I was thinking and I got you a present and also to help you when you turn into a human..." Inuyasha look curious and she smile and show him the necklace with the red leaf and he nod his head. "Let me put it on you." She put it on and now one notice the leaf with his red Robe of the Fire-Rat.

He look curious and asked. "Who this can help me?"

She sigh and said. "It can mask your smell while human so they can't smell you and if you hide in the tree a little before that you can hide yourself." He look more curious and she continued. "When you be human I want you to touch some trees and when you get normal again you will try to smell yourself on the trees you touched..."

Inuyasha blink and said. "Awesome here did you find it?"

Kagome smile and said blushing. "I did it! Cool right~? I am awesome~!" She grinned and sigh. "But I didn't test it so I need you to test it..."

Inuyasha frown and sigh. "Okay, but I can't jump on trees when I am human..."

Kagome sigh and said. "I will stay with you and also sniff you to see if you can be smelled..."

"Okay..." Inuyasha looked a little hesitant. "But when I am going to turn into a human, you aren't going to care?"

"I will never care if you are a human, a youkai or a Hanyō!" Kagome said with a serious voice.

"..." Inuyasha sigh. "Okay." Inuyasha smile.

"Also I am curious, since it is the first time I am going to see you turned into a human..." Kagome grinned and Inuyasha blush.

_**/A little before the sunset/**_

**/Kagome pov/**

_'I can't wait...'_ I sigh. _'The new moon night begin now! I need to stop with the sighing it is getting annoying, oh well, can't wait to see his human form.'_ I blink and notice the sunset. "And now is night!" I blink. looking for Inuyasha and grinned after sniffing. "Yeah! The leaf is working." I close my eyes and almost slapped my face. 'Can I find him?' I sigh and scream "Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?"

A noise make me turn around and a 14 years old human with black hair and Brown eyes. He and I look at each other and I blink more curious... "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nod and I grinned, I got close to his face and sniff him I look at him again to notice his blush "The necklace worked, of course I create that and it work well." I said with self pride.

"So what you want to do?" I asked and he sigh.

"I only wait in a tree for the dawn and go to another place." Inuyasha said and I mentally grimace. _'Boring~!'_

"Maybe we can play games or go to a hot spring?" I grinned and Inuyasha sweatdrop, I ignore him and began to sing. "Hot Spring~!" I began to sniff and used my puppy eyes on him. "Please ***sniff*** can we go to a hot spring~? ***sniff and puppy eye***...Please~?"

Inuyasha sigh but blushed and said. "Okay, but-" Before he can say anymore, I hugged him, jumped to the closest hot spring, I undressed myself, go in and sigh in happiness. I blink and look at Inuyasha... his eyes are almost popping out of his head and he look worse when my mother had fun making my father redder. Inuyasha is more red when his own red garment. I blink and grinned. "Hey Inuyasha aren't you going in?"

He shake his head and said."No way in the hell I am going." I frown and sigh.

"Okay I am sorry you is a coward..." He frown and said annoyed "I am not a coward... I will go in." He grimace and turned around and took off his clothes, he frown a lot... "Turn around!" I sigh and turned around and he got in the hot spring.

"I can look now?" I asked and he said. "Yeah..."

I look at him curious, "That are you doing on the edge of hot spring?"

He blush more and grumbled. "Crazy females..." I grinned and sigh closing my eyes.

"Only more 90 years..." I said happily and Inuyasha sigh.

"Thanks for every thing you and your family did for my family..." Inuyasha said looking at the ground and I smile and before he can do anything I hugged him.

"Don't worry... I always will help you... If you never give up or change because you want to change, for something you is not."

Inuyasha blink and said. "I could like to turn into a Youkai..."

I glare at the sky and said. "I could be sad if you change..." I look at him and he look unhappy. I hug him making him gasp and try to get out of my arms. "What you are-?" I blink and Inuyasha looks frozen and is sweating.

"Sorry, sorry." He keep saying sorry and I sigh.

"So you is getting older..." I tease and sigh. "You is growing too fast." I laugh a little ignoring the apologies making him blink at me. "You may be close to your first mating season..." I grinned and said. "I still haven't explained to you about Mating Season, did I?" He is confused.

"Mating Season is very important to demons... More to males when females..." I sigh. "I will tell you about the rules of Mating and Mating Season..." I look and he nod his head.

"Males move to the 1 rule of mating: looking for a mate. Most of the times is only for breeding and not to get a lifetime mate... Generally males look for females and Females look for males... The one looking for must have some characteristics, but may not be of the same specie." I sigh looking at the sky.

"2: Seeing if the mate is available: If not, the male must win against the other suitor and win the fight, winning the fight make him the principal suitor for mating... Females don't like mates weaker when themselves, a strong male make the pup/cup/kitty strong and with good chance of surviving. A female must choose a favorite, choose have more chances of mating with her... Males may breed with many females if they don't have a mate." I blink.

"3: Courting: The male must make the female happy and give gifts to her. The gifts may be food to prove they can hunt. Fight another male to prove they are strong and can protect the mate and any offspring they will have. Must have also some touching to see if the female or male wants you... You must make a courting mark on the male/female you want, if they also want you claiming you as them too." I roll my eyes.

"4: Marking the mate: Is very important and most of the times a instinct make you bite the mate and mark them as your, most of the times the female also mark the male. The mark show every Youkai the mate is your and if they mess with your mate you are going to rip them apart. Males are very possessive and protective of their mates. If a male fight for your mate and win the mate must be the winner's mate." I snort.

"5: Mating Season: Most of the times all species of Youkai are in heat and can be pupped. So the males get aggressive and look for a female they can breed with... Okay maybe not look for but hunt... If the female is not interested in the male, the male may fight the female... and lose since females get aggressive when a male don't know the time to give up... Females get stronger than a male if they get angry when is Mating Season and since the male want to breed with the female they usually try to fight without losing or hurting the female..." I close my eyes and sigh.

"Did you ever see a female animal in heat?" He nod his head. "A female Youkai is like that and sometimes is worse when a cat in heat..." I smile and mock. "Humans are lucky..."

"6: Mating: Most of times the male mark the female while they are mating... Mating is different from specie and specie... Rabbit youkai are totally like a normal rabbit. Humping and humping, female is pregnant, more humping, the baby rabbit born, more humping..."I said mocking. " Is like a curse~!" I tease and Inuyasha smile.

"Now 7: ... Looking for a nest: A male always must have a ready nest with territory for a pupped female to stay with him. Some females pass by in the territory and get interested, the more territories the stronger a male is. The 7 is actually the 1 rule, but some females are actually staying in a certain place to look for a male to mate, and the male must get a nest close to the place the females go... The bigger the territory is the more females know of the male strength. Males look for a male with a big territory and fight to get the territory. Some places there is a pack and the winner is the Alpha and can breed with the Alpha female, if the female is not strong to kick the male of the pack."

"Humans are different yet again. A man must show a lot of affection, devotion and some times wealthy to marry or even 'have babies' with someone." I look at Inuyasha and frown. "Some times a woman only want a man because he is rich and 'hot' too... Well any questions?"

Inuyasha nod his head and said. "Who can any Youkai may know a female is interested?" I sigh.

"By the smell, we can notice the difference in the smell of them... Oh yeah~! Most females may tease a male and fake theirs smell to make the male think they are interested in the male." I sigh more. '_I didn't said that to him?'_

* * *

**Okaa-San- mother**

**__****Hijin Kessō -**FlyingBlade Blood Claws/Blades of Blood.

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter, new one is going to be easier since is not going to have this many parts... If you notice a mistake or want to say who much you like/hate the story I will read the reviews. But I will begin the writing the next chapter after I go sleep now...Have a good night/day~! **


End file.
